Le Swanfire à l'école des sorciers (Poudlard)
by Luciole26
Summary: Une nouvelle élève arrive à Poudlard et vient intriguer l'un des garçons les plus réservés. Cette rencontre va avoir un impact que les deux jeunes gens n'aurons pas prévu...
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

_Le jour de la rentrée – Premier cours de métamorphose_

Un jeune homme brun vêtu de son uniforme de sorcier arriva charger d'un sac à bandoulière et de nombreux ouvrages dans les mains. Sa classe dans laquelle il était depuis 4 ans n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Chacun avait ses propres amis, chacun avait sa propre réputation. Pourtant les Gryffondor étaient censés être un peu plus soudés que ça… peut-être que c'est le fait qu'il soit dans cette classe qui lui donne cette impression depuis des années. De nature solitaire au départ, il ne s'était fait aucun ami, car son père était craint des gens. Le jeune garçon avait fini par se résigner et prendre cette habitude jusqu'à… ce qu'il finisse par se laisser amadouer par deux personnes et maintenant ce sont ses meilleurs amis. Ce matin devait être un jour comme tous les autres à Poudlard. Le premier cours c'était _Métamorphose _avec Mlle French, un professeur sympathique et qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Comme chaque année, elle était leur professeur principal et tous l'apprécier.

_Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir étudier cette année dans cette matière?_ Sur ces pensées, il alla s'asseoir à sa place comme les autres élèves. Une rouquine s'installa derrière lui à sa droite sans rien dire. Quelques minutes après, le jeune homme studieux sentit un mouvement rapide dans son dos. Son camarade et ami de classe arriva en trombe et s'installa à côté de la fille rousse d'un air essoufflé.

_ « Tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ce matin ? lança-t-il au nouveau venu, d'un air amusé.

_ Ah ah très drôle ! marmonna ce dernier tout en posant ces affaires sur sa table, saluant brièvement la fille près de lui.

_ Non sincèrement qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne rates jamais la réunion pour la répartition des premières années dans les maisons. »

Tous les élèves étaient installés et Mlle French tenait dans sa main un livre. Elle demanda leur attention.

_ « Mon père a eu un travail de dernière minute et il n'a pas pu me déposer à la gare. J'ai dû attendre l'ami de mon père, tu sais Mr Hopper ? expliqua son ami.

_ Le médecin de l'école ?

_ Ouais. Il m'a pris au passage. Nous avons fait le trajet en voiture. Il a également été absent, mais apparemment c'était exceptionnel…

_ Ok…

_ Tiens d'ailleurs, le hasard fait bien les choses… en arrivant en retard j'ai entendu des rumeurs dans le couloir comme quoi il y aurait une nouvelle élève qui va faire son entrée à Poudlard.

_ Et ?

_ Elle était à l'Académie de magie de Beaux Bâtons ! Ces parents ont muté en Angleterre et elle a dû les suivre.

_ L'école de magie en France ? C'est bien la première fois qu'une personne de cette école est transférée ici.

_ D'où la curiosité de tous à Poudlard ! Elle doit être blonde, super jolie et porter des robes de soie bleue. fit son camarade d'un air rêveur.

_ Mr Gold et Mr Booth! interpella Belle french d'un air mécontent, voyant ces deux élèves bavarder l'air de rien.

_ Pardon mademoiselle!" fit August, d'un air contrit.

La voisine de ce dernier leva les yeux en l'air, d'un air blasé et Baelfire se retourna avec un sourire quelque peu amusé sur les lèvres. Mlle French avait toujours les yeux posés sur eux et donc Bae reprit son sérieux. Autant l'enseignante pouvait être gentille et conciliante autant des fois il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Il prêta alors attention à ces propos.

_ « J'ai une annonce très importante à vous faire. Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève. Elle vient de très loin et elle est également en 5ème année comme vous. Peut-être en avez-vous eu vent ? C'est une élève qui vient de l'école Beaux Bâtons. appuya la jolie et jeune femme brune prénommée Belle en scrutant August.

_ Je te l'avais dit ! C'est pour nous ! Quel rêve ! murmura le retardataire à son ami devant lui.

_ Suite aux changements professionnels de ses parents, elle a dû quitter cette école et venir s'inscrire ici. Donc j'espère que vous l'accueillerez au mieux et que quelqu'un voudra bien lui servir de guide après les cours.

_ Mais Madame comment c'est possible ? Les maisons ne sont pas identiques de cette école à la nôtre ! s'exclama une petite blonde intriguée.

_ Eh bien Mademoiselle Swan appartenait à la maison de Gifford Ollerton, symbolisée par le courage et la force. Cette maison n'était-elle pas proche de celle de Gryffondor? » questionna le professeur des métamorphoses.

Il eut des murmures dans la classe.

_ « D'une école à une autre il y a des similitudes pour les maisons comme pour les cours. Bien évidemment nous verrons avec elle pour la B.U.S.E de cette année. La seule petite différence c'est que les élèves de Beaux Bâtons ne passent pas leur B.U.S.E avant la 6ème année. Sur ce, plus de questions ? » demanda l'enseignante en observant ses élèves.

De l'autre côté de la porte de la classe, la nouvelle élève entendait tout et attendait avec appréhension. Arrivera-t-elle à se fondre dans la masse ainsi ? La jeune fille blonde regarda son nouvel uniforme et baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

_ « Votre nouvelle camarade ne devrait pas tarder arriver. » répondit à nouveau le professeur.

Emma releva la tête et inspira un bon coup avant de frapper deux coups à la porte.

_ « Entrez. » annonça la responsable des 5ème années de la maison de Gryffondor.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle referma cette dernière et marcha lentement sur l'allée principale entre les différentes tables de chaque côté. Tous la dévisagèrent avec surprise, curiosité et elle entendit même quelques-uns gloussaient en la fixant.

_ « Chut ! fit Belle French, n'appréciant pas les moqueries.

_ On a droit au vilain petit canard. Tu as vu ses lunettes en cul de bouteille ! On dirait celles de Madame Trelawney. Je suis déçu… elle n'a rien d'un top model comme la célèbre Fleur Delacourt. » murmura August, affligé.

Baelfire ne répondit pas à son ami. Il contemplait la nouvelle élève et il était comme intrigué. Ce fut le seul à la regarder avec beaucoup de sérieux. La jeune fille avait les cheveux blonds longs attachés en queue de cheval et des lunettes affreuses sur son nez. Derrière cette monture, il pouvait voir de magnifiques yeux verts.

_ « Est-elle myope ou est-ce qu'un leurre ? De nos jours, il existe de plus jolies lunettes que ça chez les opticiens. songea-t-il, curieux.

_ Bienvenue à Poudlard, Emma. Nous sommes heureux de t'accueillir dans la maison de Gryffondor. dit Mlle French avec un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

_ Merci.

_ Il n'y a plus de place mise à part à côté de Mr Gold. Donc je vous laisse vous installer.» s'enquit la jeune femme avant d'ouvrir le manuel des Métamorphoses pour les 5ème années.

Emma Swan prit place à côté de Baelfire en silence tandis que d'autres continuèrent à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Mal à l'aise, elle sortit le même livre que l'enseignante et suivit les indications de Mlle French à la lettre.

La suite du cours se déroula sans encombre. L'enseignante raconta une anecdote vécue et apprit aux élèves à faire un tour de magie en rapport à ce genre de situation. L'atmosphère était moins pesante qu'à son arrivée et quelques rires furent partagés entre élèves. Emma ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et d'apprécier même si elle ne parla pas le reste du temps. Quant à son voisin, il ne put détourner le regard de ce petit sourire adorable tout en se demandant pourquoi cette fille l'intéressait autant.

_À suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Rumford Gold

Le cours de Mlle French prit fin. Baelfire commença à ranger et à se préparer. Sa voisine fit de même avec une certaine aisance qu'elle n'avait pas au départ en rentrant dans cette classe. Emma repensa aux remarques de ses camarades sur son arrivée et sur son apparence. Comme quoi elle avait bien eu raison de faire ça… Pour plus de tranquillité, il valait mieux se faire passer pour la plus laide de la classe de cette manière elle aurait la paix. De plus, il y avait tellement de préjugés sur son ancienne école... Elle était sur ses pensées quand l'enseignante s'approcha de sa table.

_ « Baelfire, pourrais-tu servir de guide à Emma pour la suite de la journée ? » demanda Belle French.

Bae regarda le professeur ainsi que sa voisine, d'un air pensif.

_ « Euh… d'accord. murmura ce dernier.

_ J'y vais, à tout à l'heure ! » lança August à son ami.

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer et vit son camarade quitter la classe avec les autres.

_ « Merci à toi. Tu seras entre deux bonnes mains Emma. Baelfire est un élève très sérieux. Je dirais même que c'est un très bon élève. répondit l'adulte.

_ Professeur… murmura le concerné, embarrassé.

_ Oui je sais, je me tais. Je ne vous retiens pas. » conclut Mlle French, d'un petit sourire avenant.

La nouvelle posa son sac contre son épaule et scruta son voisin avec plus d'attention. Ce dernier était très réservé. Elle avait l'impression que faire le guide n'était pas dans ses priorités actuellement. Etait-ce le genre de garçon qui préférait ne pas être interférer dans quoi que ce soit par quelqu'un d'autre ou bien était-il du genre égoïste, à ne penser qu'à lui ? Elle était sur ce questionnement en quittant la classe et le suivant d'un bon pas.

_ « Je… suis désolée. Tu avais probablement d'autres choses à faire que de servir de guide à quelqu'un comme moi. » annonça Emma gauchement.

Baelfire fronça des sourcils et l'observa quelque peu surpris suite aux propos de sa camarade.

_ « Euh non ce n'est pas du tout ça. Je… ça ne me dérange pas. J'ai juste été pris un peu au dépourvu. » avoua-t-il maladroitement détournant son regard d'elle.

Cette fille de Beaux Bâtons avait un je ne sais quoi qu'il le déstabilisait complètement. Déjà pendant tous le cours et pour la première fois, il n'avait pas réussi à être 100% attentif. Cette drôle de sensation qui l'habitait ne le rassurer pas vraiment. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment il a montré une certaine distance vis-à-vis d'elle qui ne l'a pas échappé. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise mais aussi coupable de ce manque de tact, il devait au moins la rassurer sur ce point.

_ « Je ne me suis pas présenté comme il faut. Je m'appelle Baelfire Gold. Je serais ton guide pour cette journée. Poudlard est immense, on peut facilement se perdre. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Je serais ravi de t'aider et… si tu as des questions, n'hésite-pas à me les poser. » finit-il par dire en tendant sa main par politesse

La jeune fille blonde avec ses lunettes de binoclarde sourit au jeune homme et accepta sa poignée de main.

_ « Emma Swan. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. D'accord, merci de bien vouloir m'aider. »

Au contact de sa main, l'adolescent eut un frisson indéfinissable et des picotements. Il la relâcha aussi rapidement qu'elle le lui a répondu. La jeune fille semblait également troubler par la main du jeune garçon.

_ « Ce n'est rien. C'est par là. fit-il en tournant la tête dans une direction et montrant un nouveau couloir, cachant son émoi.

_ Qu'avons-nous après ? Ah… cours de potion. » murmura-t-elle en regardant la feuille de son nouvel emploi du temps, embarrassée.

Quelques minutes après, il s'arrêta devant une porte.

_ « Le cours de potion de notre classe se déroulera toujours ici. informa Bae sérieusement à la nouvelle élève.

_ D'accord. »

Elle allait ouvrir la poignée de la porte quand elle vit ce dernier prêt à repartir de l'autre côté.

_ « Mais… tu ne viens pas ? Nous avons… commença-t-elle à dire.

_ Je suis exempté de ce cours. avoua le jeune élève studieux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Euh… Mlle French exagérait tout à l'heure. Je dirais que je ne suis très bon qu'en cours de potion. Pour les autres cours, mon niveau est comme tous les autres. De toute façon… tu finiras par le découvrir. Tu devrais y aller. Il n'aime pas les élèves en retard. annonça-t-il d'un air sombre.

_ Peut-être qu'après ça, elle changera sûrement d'avis pour que je sois son guide. Après tout, je le comprendrais. » pensa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Emma était perdue. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il était si mystérieux… Quelques secondes après, elle finit par entrer et rejoindre les autres. Ce cours réunissait deux maisons, la sienne, mais aussi celle des Serpentards. Certains ne se gênèrent pas pour ricaner ouvertement sur elle et lui faire des réflexions sur son apparence, ce qu'elle ignora superbement. Elle était sur le point de s'asseoir près d'une fille de Gryffondor quand une fumée violette apparut de nulle part. Il jaillit de celle-ci un homme étrange d'une quarantaine d'années. Bizarrement ce professeur avait la peau écaillée d'un vert sombre, les cheveux-mi-longs châtain clair et des yeux perçants à vous glacer le sang.

_ « Eh bien, eh bien ! Qu'avons-nous là ? Une célébrité… Emma Swan, fille de parents Aurors et avec un noble titre. La réputation et la beauté de tes parents les précèdent en France… apparemment… » lança-t-il d'une voix trainante.

Emma sortit un cahier et le livre de potion.

_ « Sauf pour ce qui est de leur fille ! » lança une élève de Serpentards, d'un ton moqueur.

Elle rit avec quelques-unes de ses camarades. Emma scruta la vipère en question.

_ « Ça suffit. gronda le professeur, d'une voix menaçante.

_ «L'apparence extérieure ne fait pas tout dans la vie. Ce n'est certainement pas sur ça qu'on me jugera quand j'aurai mon diplôme. déclara l'ancienne élève de Beaux Bâtons avec un sourire appuyé à la peste ayant sa coiffe impeccable.

_ Oh toi ! s'écria la jeune fille brune de Serpentards.

_ Attention, mes chères demoiselles ! Je ne me répéterais pas. prévint le sorcier faisant apparaître sa baguette dans sa main.

_ J'en ai fini. Je suis là pour apprendre, pas pour parler ou discuter de ma vie ou de celle des autres.» répondit la nouvelle élève avec sincérité.

August était au rang derrière elle et fut saisi par l'aplomb de la nouvelle Gryffondor. Il eut des murmures désapprobateurs. Emma avait indirectement fait une réflexion au professeur.

_ « Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça… Tu ne sais pas qui il est ? murmura la voisine inquiète à côté d'elle.

_ Non… je devrais m'en soucier ?

_ Il ne faut jamais contrarier Rumford Gold. Tout le monde a peur de lui excepté le directeur et quelques enseignants. On ne t'a pas appris à faire profil bas ? questionna la jeune fille au côté d'Emma, d'un air interdit.

_ C'est… c'est… murmura-t-elle en pensant au garçon qui lui avait servi de guide.

_ Vous pouvez remercier votre nouvelle camarade les Gryffondors. J'enlève 30 points à votre maison. Sur ce, ouvrez votre livre à la page 40 ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire narquois avant d'aller s'installer à son bureau.

Les élèves de sa classe lui adressèrent un regard de reproche puis finirent par l'ignorer le reste du cours. August observa Emma, sa voisine de devant et vit les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissaient légèrement. Elle était nouvelle comment aurait-elle pu savoir jusqu'à maintenant ? Il se pencha vers elle et chuchota :

_ «Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir en si peu de temps.»

La binoclarde se retourna légèrement et eut un faible sourire.

_ «Oui, mais je vous ai fait perdre des points. murmura-t-elle aussi en enfonçant un peu plus les lunettes sur ses yeux.

_ On les rattrapera. Il faut juste se montrer hyper discret dans son cours.

_ D'accord… dis… ton ami… euh… il a un lien de parenté avec lui ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

_ Oui… Rumfort Gold est son père. conclut ce dernier avant de se replonger dans son livre, voyant le professeur des potions jeter un regard dans leur direction.

_ Cela explique pas mal de choses…» songea-t-elle.

__ «De toute façon… tu finiras par le découvrir. Tu devrais y aller. Il n'aime pas les élèves en retard.» annonça Baelfire d'un air sombre._

La suite du cours pour la jeune fille lui parut comme une éternité, mais heureusement la sonnerie finit par retentir. Tous les élèves sortirent pour se diriger vers la salle commune et se restaurer.

À suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 : Une attraction perturbante**

Baelfire était déjà dans la salle commune à 12h. Il était installé à la table des Gryffondors et lisait sérieusement un de ses grimoires. Le buffet était apparu quelques instants plus tôt sur chaque table, prêt à être mangé par les résidents, mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention. Les élèves entrèrent peu à peu dans la grande salle de Poudlard et ce n'est que quand son ami l'interpella qu'il quitta des yeux le livre.

_ « Hey ! Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé pendant une heure ? lança August tout en allant s'installer à côté de lui tout comme d'autres élèves de Gryffondor.

_ J'ai avancé mes devoirs ici donc… fit remarquer Baelfire.

_ Ennuyeux… tu aurais dû prendre l'air. Tu t'enfermes tout le temps. Il faut profiter de la vie avant qu'il soit trop tard. »

Le fils du professeur des Potions leva les yeux en l'air, du genre « Il y a profité ET profité ».

_ « Je dois rester concentrer. Cette année est importante. Surtout la B.U.S.E. De plus, j'ai passé un marché avec mon père… Je ne dois pas perdre. annonça Baelfire à son voisin.

_ Quel marché ? Tiens en parlant de ton père… tu as vraiment raté quelque chose en cours. » s'exclama August à voix basse.

La rouquine et voisine d'August nommé Merry le scruta d'un air interdit, face à eux.

_ « Perdre 30 points de notre maison n'a rien de drôle. déclara-t-elle.

_ Oh je t'en prie Merry. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Emma est nouvelle et nous avons tous eu à un moment ou un autre des déboires avec Rumford Gold. rétorqua son voisin attitré en classe.

_ Je dis juste qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle fait déjà trop parler d'elle et je ne pense pas que ce soit terminé… ça se retournera contre elle. » répondit Merry avant d'attacher ses cheveux roux avec un élastique noir.

Suite à ces mots, il eut un bref moment de silence dans la salle commune. Emma Swan avait suivi la foule et était à présent dans la salle principale où régnaient de bonnes odeurs de mets cuisinés. Pour ne pas changer, un silence s'installa quand elle apparut. Des paires d'yeux la dévisageaient, la scrutaient dans toute la pièce. Pratiquement tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient installés. Certains la contemplaient avec étonnement et d'autres avec animosité. La fille Serpentard de tout à l'heure la bouscula volontairement pour la dépasser et allait s'asseoir à sa table. La jeune femme ne releva pas et se dirigea doucement vers la table où elle était destinée prendre place pour le repas, le sac à son épaule et deux livres dans ses bras. Emma vit au loin August et… Baelfire Gold. Son guide. Le fils du professeur de potions. En voyant, ceux de sa classe l'ignoraient superbement à cause de l'incident, elle finit par arrêter de marcher, regardant ses pieds. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place ici.

Au même moment, les professeurs entrèrent par une autre porte réservée au personnel de l'autre côté de la pièce et allèrent s'installer à leur place respective. Rumford Gold prit place au bout de la table sans rien dire et scruta de ses yeux froids l'ensemble de la salle. Il chercha du regard son fils et vit ce dernier en conversation avec August Booth, un élève quelque peu dissipé en classe. À son grand dessolement. Puis l'enseignant sentit soudain un effluve de parfum à la rose lui chatouiller les narines et il la reconnut avant même qu'elle ne prononçât un mot. Belle French s'installa comme d'habitude à côté de lui. C'était l'une des seules personnes à le supporter et à lui adresser plus de deux mots.

_ « Comment s'est passé ta journée Rumford ? questionna Belle en se penchant vers lui avec un sourire accueillant.

_ Elle a été normale comme chaque jour de rentrée. se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton neutre alors qu'il avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure à la proximité de cette femme élégante.

_ Oh, je vois… Tu as eu mes 5èmes années ce matin, non ? Que penses-tu de la nouvelle élève ? Emma Swan. Pour ma part, je trouve cette fille charmante.

_ Elle a son franc parlé. » marmonna Rumford peu désireux de dire le fond de sa pensée sur la fille chérie de Blanche et David Swan, les célébrissimes aurors.

Belle French allait lui demander de développer, mais vit son voisin observer à nouveau la salle en fronçant des sourcils.

Du côté de Baelfire, ce dernier détourna la tête et chercha des yeux ce qui provoqua quelques secondes ce silence. Le jeune homme reconnut Emma à quelques mètres, celle-ci était immobile sur le milieu du chemin. Elle semblait méditée. C'est alors que la fille de Blanche et David releva la tête et croisa son regard. Cette sensation familière de trouble en eux surprit les deux jeunes gens à nouveau. August se pencha pour suivre le regard de son ami et remarqua également la fille binoclarde, mais quoique gentille. Il allait l'interpeller quand cette dernière rompit la connexion visuelle avec Bae et quitta la salle rapidement, sans un autre regard vers qui que ce soit. Le fils de Rumford Gold se leva sur une impulsion et prit la même direction qu'Emma.

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama August, surpris par l'attitude déterminée de son ami et l'interrompant dans sa lancée.

_ Je… je vais voir ce qui ne va pas puis… je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se perde. » tenta Baelfire de justifier alors qu'il ne comprenait pas trop lui-même.

En temps normal, il se serait effacé et n'aurait pas bougé d'un pouce, mais en la fixant quelque chose en lui l'ébranla. Il s'était revu il y a quelques années, habité par une tristesse et une résignation.

_ « Je vous mets des restes de côté. déclara alors le jeune garçon brun toujours assis sur le banc.

_Merci. »

Le jeune homme partit et essaya de la rattraper dans le couloir. Son père avait suivi la scène à distance puis croisa ses mains écaillées et vertes, préoccupé. Belle avait vu le fils de Rumford suivre la nouvelle qui s'était enfuie.

_ « Baelfire sert de guide à Emma Swan pour cette journée. C'est un chouette garçon. Il est très gentil. C'est une rentrée riche en émotion pour la jeune fille. Son arrivée a provoqué de nombreuses réactions. Un peu comme ton fils au début. Cela les rapproche. Ils vont sûrement établir de bons liens d'amitié. lança la jeune femme brune qui se voulait être rassurante.

_ Si seulement ça ne pouvait être que ça. » se contenta dire Rumford ayant vu le regard de ses deux adolescents.

_Aux jardins, à l'entrée du château_

Emma allait poser son sac par terre près d'un muret quand elle entendit un bruit de pas rapide derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna et son cœur manqua un battement. Baelfire avait couru après elle. Pourquoi ? Elle le regarda avec surprise ce qui mit le garçon dans l'embarras. Son comportement était des plus étranges et lui-même reconnaissait être surpris. Pour masquer sa gêne, il mit les mains dans ses poches et tenta d'afficher une expression neutre sur le visage.

_ « Euh…est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui ou non, qu'est-ce que ça change ? Tu as couru après moi pour me poser juste cette question ? répondit Emma quelque peu lassée.

_ Je voulais m'assurer que tu ne te perdes pas. C'est vaste.

_ Oh c'est pour ça… Eh bien je n'ai pas pris trop de risque, tu vois. Je n'ai pas été plus loin que les jardins à l'entrée. »

Un groupe d'étudiants de Serpentards passèrent devant eux. En voyant Baelfire et la binoclarde en pleine conversation, un des membres ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque au passage.

_ « Mais que vois-je ? Le fils du Maudit avec la binoclarde de Beaux Bâtons. Qui lut crut ? Vous faites bien la paire. » lança-t-il avant de ricaner avec les autres.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Emma sortit sa baguette de son manteau, mais fut interceptée à temps par la main de son compagnon.

_ « Ils n'en valent pas la peine et tu le sais. déclara-t-il tout bas à l'ancienne élève de l'académie de magie en France.

_ Alors c'est ça ? Tu acceptes ce genre de choses ? s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse en les voyant rentrer dans le château comme si de rien n'était.

_ Cela ne m'atteint plus depuis longtemps et tu devrais faire de même. Nous sommes beaucoup plus intelligents que ces prétentieux de 6ème année. » murmura-t-il sérieusement, ses yeux dévisageant les siens.

Baelfire tenait toujours fermement le poignet d'Emma. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'affola face à ses yeux marron foncé et détourna le regard, afin de cacher son émoi. Il finit par la relâcher. Le jeune homme se sentait nerveux. Emma recula, mais un de ses pieds s'empiégea sur une pierre. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise en se voyant tomber à la renverse. Baelfire vit la tête d'Emma s'approcher dangereusement du muret en pierre donc il eut le réflexe de la rattraper tout en déviant sa trajectoire. Il ne pourra pas empêcher la chute de se faire. Ils tombèrent à deux sur le côté et les lunettes d'Emma s'enlevèrent pendant l'action. La jeune fille se redressa péniblement du sol et chercha ses lunettes avec anxiété.

_ « Où elles sont ? dit-elle, soucieuse.

_ Là ». répondit Baelfire en lui tendant la paire de lunettes en cul de bouteille qu'il avait ramassé à côté de lui.

C'est alors qu'elle regarda dans sa direction. Il aperçut ces magnifiques yeux bleus. Ceux cachés par d'horribles lunettes. Pourquoi se cacher derrière celle-ci alors qu'Emma Swan était une très belle fille ? Il déglutit face au charme indéniable de l'ancienne élève de Beaux Bâtons. Il était attiré par elle. Bae ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il ne le ferait jamais savoir à qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas le moment, c'est trop compliqué. Elle reprit ses lunettes et les remit, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

_ « Merci de m'avoir sauvée. J'aurais pu m'ouvrir la tête avec ce muret. déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. marmonna-t-il tout bas, essayant d'éviter de scruter le visage de la nouvelle élève.

_ Qui a-t-il ?

_ Je me demandais si… tu accepterais de manger avec August et moi. Qu'importe ce que pensent les autres de la classe, l'incident en potions finira par être oublié. Si tu restes avec moi toute la journée, tu seras tranquille.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui.

_ Dis…

_ Oui ?

_ Peux-tu… garder ça secret ? demanda-t-elle en montrant ses lunettes.

_ Je n'ai rien vu. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Emma retrouva le sourire. Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent à nouveau vers la salle commune... Mais il n'était pas dit que Baelfire oubliera de sitôt ces yeux bleus et ce joli visage.

_À suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : August W. Booth**

Il s'était écoulé 20 minutes quand Baelfire et Emma rejoignirent August à la table des Gryffondors à présent peu envahis. Le jeune garçon brun avec des reflets roux dans sa tenue de sorcier mangeait distraitement, à côté de deux assiettes pleines pour les deux absents.

_ « Hey, merci August. interpella son meilleur ami en allant s'asseoir à son côté suivi de la nouvelle.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi. C'est plus calme à présent. Ils vont lâcher l'affaire ! tempéra August.

_ C'est ce que… j'ai dit à Emma. » se contenta de réponde Bae sans regarder directement la jeune fille assise à sa droite.

Le pensif se pencha pour scruter la concerner.

_ « J'ai oublié de me présenter. August, toujours à la rescousse ! fit-il avec un salut militaire à l'ancienne élève de Beaux bâtons.

_ Contente de faire ta connaissance August. répondit Emma alors avec un petit sourire contrit.

_ C'est partagé ! »

Baelfire tiqua à ses propos.

_ « Oh vraiment ? Tu semblais pourtant… marmonna ce dernier, tout bas à son voisin.

_ Bah l'erreur est humaine. C'est une chic fille malgré… ben tu sais quoi. » murmura-t-il maladroitement en se grattant la tête d'une main.

Le fils du Maudit soupira tandis qu'Emma commençait à manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette sans se plaindre.

_ « Que peut-on faire de toi ? » dit Baelfire affligé par ses propos.

August fronça des sourcils, consterné puis se fit silencieux, vexé.

_ « Dites… vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ? questionna la blondinette binoclarde, sa fourchette soudain suspendue en l'air dans sa main.

_ Eh bien… depuis notre première année à Poudlard. Enfin ça n'a pas été simple au début avec notre cher camarade que tu vois là. s'enquit August coupant son voisin dans son élan.

_ Hey !

_ Tu as commencé. Bref Baelfire était plutôt du genre solitaire, toute cette histoire autour de son père…

_ August. prévint son voisin, tout en regardant les autres à leur table.

_ Ok ok, désolé ! Ce n'est pas le lieu approprié pour ce genre de confidence. Bref du jour au lendemain, on a fait connaissance et après on est devenus amis. Tu l'aurais connu i ans, tu serais surprise du changement. » avoua l'élève brun aux reflets roux.

Baelfire préféra se taire pour ne pas épiloguer là-dessus, se contentant de manger son repas sans rien dire.

***** Rumford pianota d'une main nerveusement la table depuis que son fils était parti, un pli soucieux au front.

_ « Rumford… Rumford ? » lança une voix douce avant de poser une main amicale sur la main agitée de ce dernier.

Il tressaillit à son contact et la retira de la table comme piqué à vif. Belle French se sentit vexée par son attitude. Elle n'avait pas la peste. Pourquoi était-il si véhément pour un geste aussi banal ? Rumford ne la regarda pas dans les yeux quand il se releva et quitta sa chaise.

_ « J'ai des choses à faire. » se contenta-t-il de dire sombrement avant de quitter l'estrade pour se diriger vers la porte du personnel et se réfugier dans son bureau.

Belle regarda l'assiette de son voisin, elle était à peine entamée. Elle soupira. Rumford était tellement compliqué et faisait tout pour ne pas épancher ses inquiétudes. Pourtant elle n'avait aucune intention de le mordre. Belle pensait qu'après ces 4 dernières années cet homme finirait par lui faire confiance et être de très bons amis tous les deux. Probablement que c'était à sens unique. La jeune femme se tourna vers son assiette et le finit tristement. Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes adolescents étaient revenus… *****

Emma était intriguée par la remarque d'August. Alors Baelfire était donc si peu ouvert avant ? Étrangement cela se ressentait un peu… avec elle. La jeune fille ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne lui avait plus accordé un regard depuis qu'ils étaient installés à la table. Ce dernier était songeur tout en mangeant. Brusquement quelqu'un se colla au dos de Baelfire, les bras encerclant gentiment le cou de celui-ci.

_ « Coucou Bae ! » s'exclama une jeune fille brune d'un air enjoué.

Par chance, le fils du Maudit mangeait tranquillement à ce moment-là. Il posa sa fourchette et se retourna lentement vers elle. Il semblait un peu gêné par tant de proximité.

_ « Bonjour Maureen. » répondit alors Bae avec un sourire timide.

La jeune fille lui sourit et salua également son voisin.

_ « Salut Pinoc' ! » dit-elle avec un sourire sympathique avant de desserrer l'étreinte autour du fils du professeur de potions.

Maureen finit par se redresser. Emma contempla cette complicité et sans trop savoir pourquoi cette approche lui déplaisait. Mais elle se gardait bien de le montrer. August prit un morceau de pain et le jeta sur la nouvelle venue.

_ « Je n'aime pas ce surnom ! » s'exclama ce dernier.

La fille prénommée Maureen fit une triste tête suite à la remarque d'August.

_ « Je trouve ce surnom mignon moi. avoua-t-elle.

_ Pou… Pourquoi Pinoc' ? » interrogea Emma, intriguée.

Les trois élèves se retournèrent vers elle comme s'ils venaient de réaliser qu'ils n'étaient pas tout seuls.

_ « Ah bonjour ! s'excusa Maureen avec un sourire contrit.

_ Bonjour. répondit la fille des parents Aurors poliment.

_ Euh c'est stupide comme surnom…hum…Tu connais l'histoire de Pinocchio, le pantin de bois ? Eh bien si on m'appelle ainsi c'est parce que mon père est assez célèbre dans l'artisanat. Il fait un peu de tout. Il s'appelle Marco Booth. Tu en as déjà entendu parler ? questionna August à Emma.

_ Euh non, désolée. murmura-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. rassura Baelfire à l'intention d'Emma, sans toutefois la regarder.

_ Attends mon père est quand même super connu ! Il a une entreprise et il est boss depuis maintenant 10 ans. Mon père est un des plus grands créateurs de balais magique. Il a fait l'Aerosmith 2000 et 2001, la nova éclair et j'en passe. J'ai l'Aerosmith 2000, il est super classe !

_ Ce qu'il ne dit pas c'est qu'il est dans l'équipe Gryffondor de Quiddich. s'enthousiama leur amie.

_ Tu es attaquant ? Défenseur ?... demanda Emma, curieuse.

_ Je suis un des batteurs de l'équipe. reconnut August quelque peu fier.

_ Et toi Baelfire ? » demanda la jeune binoclarde en le fixant à son tour.

Ce dernier risqua un œil vers elle avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_ « Non je n'y fais pas parti. Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. Mon père assisterait à tous les matchs si c'était le cas et… enfin bon il est trop… protecteur. Pour la moindre blessure. Donc pour le bien de tous, je ne m'y souscris pas. annonça-t-il sérieusement.

_ Bon je vais vous laisser finir votre repas. Enchantée d'avoir fait ta connaissance Emma. Je vais rejoindre Grace. Elle m'attend à la bibliothèque. À plus tard les garçons ! lança Maureen qui portait l'uniforme de Pousouffle, les saluant et quittant la salle commune.

_ Bye Maureen ! répondit Pinoc'.

_ À bientôt. » se contenta de répondre Bae posément avant de continuer son repas.

Emma observa les deux meilleurs amis. Ils semblaient liés à Maureen et beaucoup l'apprécier malgré les chamailleries. C'était adorable, mais pourquoi son cœur manqua un battement en revoyant en tête la scène entre Baelfire et cette fille. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux puis tenta de chasser ce trouble de son esprit, se concentrant sur son repas. Dix minutes après, ils finirent par quitter la table avec leurs affaires respectives. Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir tandis qu'Emma ressortait l'emploi du temps. Apparemment jusqu'à 15h ils n'avaient pas cours. Que faire ? Elle était sur ses pensées quand le fils de Rumford Gold la scruta.

_ « Si tu veux, on peut te faire un tour de visite des autres salles ainsi que l'extérieur jusqu'au prochain cours qui sera celui de Leroy Dwarf, le professeur d'études des runes. termina Baelfire en regardant le papier de la nouvelle.

_ D'accord ! approuva-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ ON ? Hey ! On ne demande pas mon accord ? lança August, peu motivé à les suivre.

_ Allez viens ! Ne reste pas confiner. Il faut profiter, n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'as dit ? lança avec ironie Baelfire à son ami avant d'indiquer une direction à Emma, commençant à prendre un chemin précis.

_ Bien sûr… » soupira ce dernier, résigné.

Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent deux élèves de 7èmes années de Gryffondor en train de distribuer des tracks. Ils se présentèrent rapidement en tendant leurs petites brochures.

_ « Je suis déjà dans l'équipe. intervint Pinoc' en voyant de quoi il était question.

_ Désolé, pas intéressé. Bon courage pour les nouvelles recrues. » répondit simplement Bae en continuant d'avancer avec August.

Les deux amis ne remarquèrent pas qu'Emma contemplait pensivement le track et n'avait pas repris son chemin avec eux.

_ « Serais-tu intéressée ? » demanda un des aînés en voyant Emma réfléchir sur la nature du track dans ses mains.

Apparemment l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor recherchait deux nouvelles recrues pour cette nouvelle année.

_ « Euh je ne sais pas. Je peux prendre ce papier et y réfléchir ? demanda-t-elle aux deux garçons de 7ème années.

_ Pas de souci. dit l'un avec un sourire.

_ Tu as le temps. Du moins jusqu'à après-demain. prévint l'autre poliment en montrant la date et l'heure sur la brochure.

_ D'accord, merci. Au… Au revoir. » murmura-t-elle avant de rejoindre rapidement les garçons.

_À suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Whale, intrigue &amp; cie**

Baelfire marchait au côté d'August et soupirait intérieurement.

_ « Heureusement qu'il est là. » songea le fils du Maudit en scrutant rapidement son ami chargé de bouquins.

Il ne voulait pas spécialement se retrouver seul avec Emma. D'ailleurs cette dernière les rattrapa quelque peu essoufflée.

_ « Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il aimablement à la nouvelle élève.

_ Oui. » répondit-elle tout en rangeant un papier dans un cahier.

Emma replaça correctement les lunettes contre son petit nez. Encore une fois Bae s'interrogea sur les raisons puis au détour d'un couloir, il montra quelques salles spécifiques. Elle se pencha pour regarder rapidement ces pièces et la visite continua encore une bonne demi-heure. Il y avait tellement de salles de cours et elle lui posa des questions par-ci par-là… Soudain, Emma vit comme une grande serre avec des plantes de tout genre dans une salle toute en longueur. Des élèves de Gryffondor de 1ères années en sortaient. Ils avaient apparemment fini ce cours. Le professeur de botanique sortit, écarta la porte et s'y posta. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond aux yeux bleus et portait une blouse blanche. August suivit le regard de la binoclarde.

_ « Voici le professeur Whale. Il fait des cours en botanique. Il est brillant. Les sciences sont sa passion. Il paraît que quand il était jeune, il a rencontré Nicholas Flamel. Le grand alchimiste, annonça ce dernier.

_ Je le connais. Sa femme est la meilleure amie de ma mère. Chaque été, mes parents les invitent une petite semaine en vacances chez nous, dans le sud de la France. Ils sont très gentils. Ils venaient avec leur fille et en fait, je les connais depuis toute petite. D'ailleurs ce pourrait-il…, » déclara la blonde en tendant le cou et cherchant quelqu'un parmi les jeunes élèves de Gryffondor.

Baelfire était curieux par son attitude. Il contempla la petite foule quittant la salle et une petite fille brune à la coupe carrée se détacha du lot. Elle avait une mèche rouge dans les cheveux. Elle adressa un sourire au professeur Whale. Celui-ci passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui annonça tendrement : « Passe une bonne journée ». Elle acquiesça de la tête puis s'en alla avec deux copines. Emma la héla en la voyant passée devant elle.

_ « Salut Vicky, c'est moi. Emma Swan. » lança-t-elle avec un signe de la main.

L'interpellée se figea et n'en crut pas ses yeux en voyant son amie d'enfance.

_ « Emma ? C'est incroyable, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Ces lunettes c'est nouveau ? réalisa la jeune fille, surprise avant de faire une brève étreinte à celle-ci.

_ Euh… Oui, j'ai eu on va dire… quelque souci avec ma vue. Sinon… comment s'est passée ta rentrée ? » s'enquit la binoclarde gentiment tout en détournant la discussion.

À cette remarque, Vicky fronça des sourcils. Elle avait l'impression que son amie lui cacher quelque chose, mais n'ajouta rien à ce sujet. Si Emma voulait la mettre sous la confidence, elle le ferait. En attendant, la jeune fille devrait garder sa curiosité mal placée pour elle et ne pas mettre mal à l'aise son amie. Du côté des garçons, August était pensif et Baelfire écouta attentivement la conversation entre les deux filles. Au loin, Viktor Whale observa le trio à côté de sa fille et de ses deux nouvelles amies. Il reconnut les deux jeunes hommes, mais pas la jeune fille blonde. Du moins le pensait-il…

_ « C'est la fille de Beaux-bâtons… c'est ça ! Emma Swan ! La fille de Blanche et de David. Ruby m'en avait vaguement parlé. Mais… depuis quand porte-t-elle des lunettes? Très étrange cette apparence… », songea-t-il, perplexe face au look d'Emma Swan.

Il se gratta le sommet du crâne puis se contenta de balayer ce type de réflexion. Il n'était pas le mieux placé. Sa femme s'occupe beaucoup de sa garde-robe maintenant et à l'époque, elle n'était pas désolée du tout quand elle se débarrassa de ses anciennes affaires « démodées » selon elle. Viktor eut un sourire amusé face à tant de souvenirs. Soudain, un nouveau groupe d'élèves débarqua bruyamment et le salua tout en entrant dans la classe. L'enseignant dut finalement quitter son poste d'observation et reprendre son cours.

_ « Plutôt bien. Moins inquiète maintenant. Mon père travaille ici et je rentrerai les weekends avec lui. dit la fille unique de Whale.

_ Et comment va ta mère ?

_ Elle va bien. Tu sais, elle dirige toujours avec ma grand-mère notre restaurant familial à Flagley-le-Haut et ça marche plutôt bien, informa Vicky.

_ Je suis ravie pour vous.

_ Et toi de ton côté ? Cela doit être étrange pour toi ce brusque changement. De Beaux-bâtons à Poudlard. Même si je suis contente d'avoir un visage familier en plus de mon père et que nous appartenons toutes deux à Gryffondor, j'imagine que ce n'est pas facile d'être la fille étrangère…, questionna la petite brune à la mèche rouge, en regardant l'uniforme de cette dernière.

_ Je… »

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Baelfire sentit son trouble. La fille des célébrissimes aurors adressa un sourire franc à son interlocutrice.

_ « C'est toujours comme ça au début, mais avec le temps, on finira par ne plus faire attention à moi. annonça la jeune fille blonde.

_ Tes parents ont une sacrée réputation. » fit remarquer son amie d'enfance.

Le fils de Marco Booth fut curieux de cette remarque et voulait même en savoir davantage.

_ « Ce sont mes parents. Moi, je suis… moi. Totalement différente. Si les gens s'attendent à ce que je sois exactement parfaite comme eux, ils se trompent, déclara Emma.

_ En effet… approuva-t-elle, d'un air songeur.

_ Sinon tout va bien ? C'est sûr ? insista Emma en regardant son amie âgée de 11 ans et en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

_ Eh bien je ne vais pas te mentir… J'ai un peu peur cette année pour tu-sais-quoi. avoua Vicky, soucieuse.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Tu seras bien entouré et ton père sera là au besoin, rassura-t-elle, sachant de quoi elle voulait parler.

_ Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis anxieuse pour rien. Bon je vais devoir te laisser, j'ai un autre cours qui m'attend !

_ On se reverra à la salle commune de Gryffondor ou bien lors des repas !

_ D'accord ! À bientôt ! Au revoir ! fit Vicky poliment aux deux garçons silencieux au côté de son amie puis elle quitta ce couloir avec ces amies pour aller dans une direction précise.

Emma finit par observer ces deux compagnons de classe. August arqua un sourcil interrogateur et Bae… il était ailleurs.

_ « Excuse ma curiosité mais… de quelle inquiétude elle parlait ? demanda le fils du célèbre créateur de balais.

_ Oh… Victoria est un loup-garou. Autant vous le dire, ce ne sera pas un secret ici. Elle a hérité de la lycanthropie de sa mère. L'année suivant ces 10 ans, elle devra subir sa première transformation. Il y a des chances que ça se passe ici, à Poudlard. informa-t-elle.

_ D'accord… murmura August, pensif.

_ Tout se passera bien. Ton amie n'est pas la seule dans cette école à l'être », conforta Baelfire, le regard dans le vague, mais apparemment toujours attentif aux propos d'Emma.

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_ « Bon… si nous reprenions notre chemin ? » proposa le fils de Rumford Gold tranquillement.

Ils opinèrent derechef. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient dehors près d'un lac et scrutèrent le paysage. Il ne faisait pas spécialement froid et le trio s'était assis sur l'herbe. August repensait à tous les renseignements qu'il avait appris sur Emma et ne put s'empêcher de lui poser une nouvelle question.

_ « Au fait, j'ai retenu quelque chose tout à l'heure au cours de potion. Quelque chose que Mr Gold a dit... Tu... Tu as un titre? » demanda ce dernier, intrigué.

Leur camarade passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux blonds.

_ « Oui… mes parents ont un titre de noblesse. La plupart des élèves de Beaux-bâtons sont issues d'une famille riche ou de haute renommée. murmura-t-elle, quelque peu gênée.

_ Tu peux tout nous dire. Cela ne changera rien…, annonça Bae tout en contemplant l'eau du lac.

_ Tout à fait, renchérit August tout en s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

_ Eh bien, je suis la fille du Comte et de la Comtesse Swan.

_ Ce qui fait de toi une comtesse donc ! » conclut le jeune homme brun aux reflets roux.

À cet instant, Emma et Baelfire se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire.

_ « Bah quoi ? lança l'ami, surpris par leur hilarité.

_ Ce n'est rien August. C'est tout à fait ça, répondit Emma en replaçant ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles.

_ À moins qu'il soit venu à l'idée que tes parents te proclament Duchesse… ce qui n'a rien avoir avec le code ». annonça le fils du Maudit avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils s'esclaffèrent à nouveau. La binoclarde mit une main sur sa bouche alors que Baelfire Gold rit de bon cœur.

_ « Ah ah, c'est marrant ! grommela August.

_ Je suis toujours le clown de service même quand je ne le suis pas. pensa celui-ci, dépité.

_ Excuse-moi. souffla Emma, les joues rouges.

_ Moi je ne m'excuse pas. Sans toi August, la vie serait bien triste ». avoua son meilleur ami.

À cet aveu, ce dernier fut embarrassé. Il eut une minute de silence.

_ « Hum… vous êtes pardonné. Néanmoins… j'imagine qu'avec la situation de tes parents, tu n'as pas dû vivre dans un appartement ou une simple maison ? questionna August Booth, perspicace.

_ Effectivement. Nous vivions dans un manoir avant d'emménager en Angleterre. Actuellement, nous sommes installés à Londres dans une grande maison. » avoua Emma.

Soudain, cette dernière scruta sa montre. Il était 14h30.

_ « Je pense qu'il faudrait y aller. Dans une demi-heure on reprend. » déclara-t-elle.

Elle se leva prestement suivie des deux garçons. Ils étaient d'accord pour se diriger tranquillement jusqu'à la salle du professeur d'étude des runes. Emma était en tête alors que les deux meilleurs amis étaient derrière. August discuta avec Baelfire, en aparté.

_ « Si ces parents sont aussi riches, pourquoi porte-t-elle ce type de lunettes ? Après tout… il y a mieux comme choix, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à cacher derrière ces lunettes ? Une cicatrice ? s'enquit-il, songeur.

_ Qui sait ! Il vaut mieux ne pas le lui demander, elle pourrait être froissée. De toute façon… elle nous le dira peut-être quand elle aura plus confiance en nous ». répondit le fils du professeur de potion, sachant pertinemment de quoi il en retournait et protégeant ainsi le secret d'Emma.

August approuva ses propos.

_À suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci pour vos commentaires et votre fidélité! Cela me touche infiniment :3.**

**Pour répondre à la question d'une des lectrices, je n'ai malheureusement pas de bêta pour cette fic. J'en ai seulement deux, une pour une fic beaucoup plus longue (cf : Un amour impossible, encore merci Lily ;) ) et une autre en pause pour l'instant (cf : L'île, une pensée à Rose!). Sachant que j'ai comme credo de ne pas dépasser plus de 5-6 pages word par chapitre pour cet fic, je n'ai pas trouvé l'utilité d'embêter quelqu'un. Je sollicite déjà deux bêta en tout et pour tout et je n'ai pas envie de leur donner trop de charge de travail, quoique Lily à la palme de bravoure avec mes 20 à 39 pages par chapitres de correction ^^'. Elle a droit à tout moment de faire appel à un syndicat xD. T'inquiète pas Lily, c'est bientôt terminé! lol. A moins de volontaire spontané, je ne chercherai pas d'autre bêta. Je fais déjà de la correction par antidote (logiciel de correction de référence des prof') et j'essaye du mieux que je peux pour ne pas vous abîmer trop les yeux avec des fautes d'orthographe ^^'. Malheureusement je ne suis pas infaillible donc désolée à l'avance. Voilou voilou à ce sujet.**

**Bref voici la suite en espérant que celle-ci vous plaira ^^. Vous allez enfin découvrir le prochain professeur ^^ et ainsi comprendre la signification du titre de ce chapitre. A noter que ce thème est très important pour la suite des évènements.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Être ou ne pas être**

Le trio arriva aux alentours de 14h50 devant la porte de la classe du professeur d'étude des runes. Les jeunes élèves constatèrent que des Pousouffles étaient avec eux pour ce cours. Baelfire vit Maureen et Grace dans le groupe. Elles allèrent à leur rencontre. August fut surpris alors qu'Emma tenta de vérifier son emploi du temps au sujet du regroupement des classes.

_ « Ça alors ! C'est du rapide ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir après ni qu'on aurait des cours avec les Pousouffles. Généralement on est toujours collé avec les Serpentards, s'écria le fils de Marco Booth.

_ Nous le savions c'est pourquoi je vous avais dit « À plus tard les garçons ! ». Je croyais que vous étiez au courant ? avoua Maureen, confuse.

_ C'est super de se retrouver ensemble pour changer. Je crois que les professeurs de Poudlard ont décidé entre eux d'apporter quelques modifications et d'amener un peu plus d'échange avec toutes les maisons » fit une jeune fille brune aux cheveux ondulés.

Celle-ci avait un ruban bleu marine dans les cheveux. Le meilleur ami de Bae l'écouta avec intérêt.

_ « Vraiment ? Incroyable…, répondit ce dernier, pensif.

_ Oui… incroyable. » murmura Emma presque par dépit en voyant Maureen à côté du fils de Gold.

_ C'est une bonne surprise. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas regardé l'emploi du temps en détail, reconnut Baelfire.

_ C'était écrit en tout petit. Normal que je ne voyais rien avec ces lunettes en cul de bouteille, pensa l'ancienne fille de Beaux Bâtons, interdite.

_ Ce n'est pas bien grave ! » décréta l'amie commune de Bae et d'August.

Celle-ci sourit à pleines dents et puis avec son autre amie dénommée Grace, elle discuta sur l'enseignement des runes. Les deux jeunes filles brunes avaient un grand enthousiasme.

_ « Je ne comprendrais jamais les filles. Ce n'est que l'histoire des runes. Il y a plus intéressant comme matière. » marmonna August, consterné.

Bae se racla la gorge en voyant l'état figé de la nouvelle.

_ « Ah ce n'est pas pour vexer que je dis ça…, se reprit le fils du créateur de balais, embarrassé.

_ Ce n'est pas mon enseignement préféré de toute manière. » déclara Emma avec un certain détachement avant de se muer au silence.

Baelfire passa une main sur son visage, d'un air dépassé. Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, mais au lieu d'entrer quelqu'un était en train d'en sortir. Il était petit et il ne faisait même pas 1 mètre 50. Loin d'être un enfant étant donné qu'il portait la barbe et avait un chargement lourd dans son dos. Un gros sac plus exactement.

_ « Votre attention les 5èmes années ! Je me présente pour ceux qui ne me connaîtraient pas. Je suis Leroy Dwarf votre professeur d'étude des runes. Aujourd'hui, je vous propose de faire classe à l'extérieur du château. Il y a tellement d'espace vert, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter par un si beau temps. Puis étant donné qu'il y a eu un incident avec des 6èmes années avant sur la composition du charbon, le plus prudent est de ne pas vous faire exposer à ce minerai condensé dans l'air. J'ai aéré les fenêtres donc il faut laisser du temps au temps. Des questions?... Non?... Très bien. Alors suivez-moi tous. » exposa le nain sans appel.

Grace et Maureen regardèrent les garçons, étonnées et ces derniers haussèrent des épaules. Seule Emma Swan ne réagissait pas, étant trop contrariée envers elle-même concernant l'arrivée des filles de Pousouffle. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme une enfant capricieuse ? Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle prit une inspiration puis une expiration sous les coups d'œil de Bae, intrigué et quelques secondes après, son sang-froid était revenu. Le groupe suivit le professeur et un quart d'heure plus tard, les élèves de 5èmes années de Pousouffle et de Gryffondor se séparèrent en deux rangs bien distincts. Ils s'étaient arrêtés au banc de pierre qui formait un grand cercle, à quatre kilomètres du saule cogneur. Leroy Dwarf déposa le gros sac à ses pieds, au milieu des deux maisons réunies.

_ « Bien. Plutôt que de commencer par un cours pompeux sur l'histoire des runes, j'ai décidé de faire un cours de découverte avec mise en pratique en premier lieu. Je sais que débuter un cours théorique est barbant donc je vous épargne ce calvaire pour aujourd'hui. Mais vous n'y réchapperez pas tout le temps, soyez-en sûr ! lança le prof' d'un air amusé.

_ Bon sang ! Ce cours va être d'enfer…, grommela August dont le commentaire n'échappa pas à ses deux alliés de Gryffondors.

_ À la place, vous aurez un exercice à faire avec ce que je vous ai ramené là. J'ai douze petits sacs dans lesquels vous avez une vingtaine de runes. Certaines sont magiques et d'autres des pierres classiques. Étant donné que vous êtes en moyenne une quinzaine par classe de même année, vous allez faire des groupes de 3. Vous avez le choix de rester avec vos camarades de maison ou bien de faire équipe avec des élèves de l'autre maison. Si un élève est tous seul, il se greffera avec un groupe déjà formé. Le but de cet exercice ou devrais-je dire de cette investigation c'est de me retrouver toutes les runes magiques et de me les classer. Vous pourrez utiliser votre baguette magique bien évidemment dans votre recherche. Il faudra aussi prendre un peu de distance entre vous, je n'accepte que le fairplay dans mon cours. Vous avez 25 minutes et pas une de plus ! Les deux premiers groupes qui auront fait un sans-faute, je leur accorderai 60 points. Ces points seront départagés pour chaque élève. Alors, réfléchissez bien entre vous. Voici une bonne petite récompense et récré pour commencer mon cours ! » conclut leur prof' nain.

Il frappa dans les mains et l'instant d'après, les élèves se dépêchèrent de faire leur groupe. Baelfire fut interpellé par Maureen et Grace, il fit donc un sourire d'excuse à Emma et August. Bae leur souhaita bonne chance et se dirigea vers elles. Pour le fils de Gold, c'était l'occasion de prendre un peu de distance avec la fille Swan. Emma n'en montra rien et resta avec August.

_ « Cela ne me surprend guère » éclaira le fils de Marco Booth en croisant les bras.

Leroy tendit des sacs aux groupes formés et ils s'éparpillèrent dans l'espace. Au final, Emma et August se retrouvèrent avec la rouquine dénommée Merry. Celle-ci les scruta d'un œil prudent.

_ « C'est l'occasion ou jamais de te rattraper Emma, informa la rousse pourvue d'une grosse tresse.

_ Franchement, Merry ! » s'écria son voisin.

La jeune comtesse Swan se contenta de hocher la tête pensivement puis Merry alla récupérer un sac. Quelques secondes après, ils se mirent à examiner l'intérieur de celui-ci.

_ « Bon je commence ! J'ai une idée… _Accio_ runes magiques ! » lança le meilleur ami de Bae en tendant sa baguette vers l'intérieur du sac.

Rien ne se produisit.

_ « Sérieusement ? Tu croyais que ce serait aussi facile ? ironisa Merry.

_ C'est toujours bien d'essayer, non ? Il fallait en être sûr. » rétorqua August.

Emma méditait sérieusement pendant qu'ils se chamaillaient. Elle observa alors les autres en pleine recherche ainsi que le groupe à Bae. Elle regarda sa baguette et inspira lentement. Devait-elle prendre l'initiative ? Elle avait lu deux ou trois livres sur les runes donc elle savait exactement comment les distinguer. La jeune fille observa ses compagnons de fortune et ils semblaient à court d'idées plus ils utilisaient de sortilèges. Emma pensa alors aux points qu'elle avait enlevés à la maison Gryffondor.

_ « J'ai une idée si vous voulez ? Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu parler d'une histoire comme quoi avant de devenir des runes magiques c'était des cailloux ordinaires. Ils ont été pris afin d'y apporter une protection comme des talismans contre le mal ou le mauvais sort. Elles sont devenues des runes magiques au contact de météorite, précisément d'étoile filante et d'un sortilège de protection, réalisé par les dix premiers sorciers de l'ordre. Donc les seuls moyens de trouver les runes c'est d'utiliser un sort qui permet de révéler leur nature profonde ou bien étant protégé, si on fait le sort du _Crac badaboum_ nous saurons récupérés celles qui sont intactes…, informa l'ancienne élève de l'académie Beaux Bâtons.

_ En effet, car celles détruites seront des pierres normales. Incroyable… tu en sais des choses. avoua Merry, impressionnée.

_ Euh non… pas vraiment… Je suis juste tombée sur cette histoire dans un magazine, souffla la binoclarde inquiète.

_ Écoutez. On devrait se faire plus discrets sinon les autres vont faire la même chose, murmura August aux filles.

_ Très bien. » répondit Emma, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune fille entra alors sa baguette dans le sac opaque et opta pour « _Lumos_ ». Un éclat de lumière apparut à la pointe de sa baguette et en illuminant les pierres, certaines scintillèrent et d'autres non. Merry et August sourirent puis ils récupérèrent les runes brillantes, une à une. En les enlevant du sac, le scintillement avait disparu. Pendant ce temps, Leroy Dwarf passait dans les groupes sans rien dire, attentif aux interrogations de chacun. Emma risqua un œil vers Maureen, Grace et Bae. Ils étaient dans leurs coins et semblaient avoir trouvé la première étape. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à les classer. Ils avaient sept runes magiques.

_ « Comment peut-on les classer ? questionna August, perplexe.

_ Par taille de grandeur ? » proposa Merry.

Emma secoua négativement de la tête et leur montra quelque chose sur ces runes. Il y avait comme des symboles.

_ « Ces symboles représentent des lettres de l'alphabet, avertit la jeune blonde pourvue d'une queue de cheval.

_ Comment tu sais ça ? On n'a jamais vu ces inscriptions dans aucun de nos cours, souffla la rousse sérieusement.

_ Ce n'est pas la bonne question. Tu dois plutôt lui dire : es-tu sûr de toi ? répliqua le surnommé Pinoc'.

_ Eh bien, je crois que c'est l'écriture celte. J'en ai vu beaucoup en France puis j'ai vu ça dans un livre…, éluda Emma.

_ Il est clair que cet exercice ne serait pas aussi simple. Comment savoir l'ordre ? Je ne connais pas les symboles. murmura Merry, contrariée.

_ Moi non plus » répondit August avec sincérité.

Ils fixèrent Emma. Cette dernière prit une inspiration.

_ « D'accord. Laissez-moi voir. capitula-t-elle tout en s'accroupissant et observant les runes.

_ Plus que 5 minutes ! » prévint le professeur d'étude des runes.

Une minute plus tard, la nouvelle avait mis les runes par ordre alphabétique à même le sol. Elle se redressa et observa ses deux compagnons.

_ « Je ne suis pas sûre de l'ordre. Si c'est d ou d qu'il veut, exprima la binoclarde, préoccupée.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Tu auras essayé. En tout cas, tu nous aides beaucoup pour cette tâche. reconnut Merry.

_ C'est gentil…

_ Stop, on arrête tous ! Je passe dans les rangs… alors ici non… ici… ah dommage il y avait seulement une erreur… ensuite… totalement à côté de la plaque… » poursuivit le prof' entre les groupes.

Leroy était sur le point de passer vers le groupe de Baelfire. Intriguée, Emma murmura une incantation et vit de plus près leurs runes. Elles n'étaient pas rangées dans l'ordre des symboles, mais par taille. Elle scruta alors le groupe et vit le regard des filles diriger vers l'enseignant. Elle en oublia Bae.

_ « Parfait… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur venir en aide… La jeune fille blonde espéra que le groupe ne dirait rien concernant le changement de dernière minute. Emma Swan chuchota un sort de lévitation discrètement avec sa baguette et repositionna les runes à leur bonne place. En espérant que cet ordre soit la bonne réponse. Au même moment, le fils du Maudit était dubitatif sur les runes et restait toujours songeur sur l'emplacement de celles-ci quand soudain, elles se déplacèrent d'elles-mêmes et changèrent de place. Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Il scruta tous les élèves et finit par voir Emma, la baguette légèrement relevée contre sa jambe. Elle intercepta son regard et piqua un fard. Elle se retourna. La jeune comtesse rangea rapidement sa baguette et l'air de rien, elle discuta avec la rouquine et August. Comment pouvait-elle faire ça d'aussi loin ? Venait-elle de rectifier leur erreur ? Leroy Dwarf passa dans leur groupe et contempla sérieusement leurs runes.

_ « C'est un sans-faute. 20 points à chacun d'entre vous. » s'écria-t-il avec un sourire à Maureen, Grace et Baelfire.

Les filles froncèrent des sourcils en voyant les runes déplacer, mais ne dire rien puis le prof' continua jusqu'à arriver au groupe d'August. Pour l'instant, seul le groupe de Bae avait résolu l'énigme. La binoclarde était confiante, car ils auraient automatiquement le même résultat. Elle sentit le regard de Bae posé sur son dos. Seul lui avait deviné…

_ « Super ! Voici le deuxième groupe gagnant. Même chose 20 points pour vous trois ! » nous dit-il.

C'est alors que Merry sauta dans les bras d'August, contente, et fit de même avec une Emma un peu réservée.

_ « Bae ? C'est toi qui as changé les runes de place ? questionna Maureen, en aparté.

_ Non, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

_ Alors qui est-ce ? » chuchota Grace à côté d'eux.

Le fils du professeur de potions se contenta d'observer Emma Swan. Elles suivirent son regard et comprirent.

_ « C'était une épreuve loin d'être facile. Il se trouve que ce que vos camarades ont découvert fera l'objet de votre première leçon. Prenez exemple sur eux. Ils semblent qu'ils aient bien étudiées pendant les grandes vacances, déclara Leroy à l'assemblée puis il y eut du brouhaha entre les élèves.

_ Sérieux ? Tu es très intelligente Emma. On compte sur toi pour donner des points à notre maison, s'enthousiasma Merry.

_ Elle est peut-être plus que ça ! Emma est sûrement un génie, complimenta August.

_ Non, je ne suis pas un génie…, réfuta la fille de Blanche et de David Swan anxieuse.

_ Mais tu sais tellement de choses ! Quand tu as parlé des runes, tu récitais comme un livre.

_ Non… pas du tout… » murmura-t-elle, le cœur battant.

Une angoisse étreignit son cœur.

_« Tu es incroyable, Emma. J'aimerais tant en apprendre de toi. C'est si facile pour toi… »_

Emma avait la peur au ventre.

_ « Je ne me sens pas bien…, bredouilla celle-ci.

_ Emma ? » s'inquiétèrent ses deux compagnons.

_ Je ne veux pas être un génie. » songea la jeune comtesse, attristée.

Elle se mit à reculer.

_ « Monsieur ? Puis-je aller à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait ? » supplia presque la nouvelle au prof'.

En voyant le visage blême d'Emma Swan, il l'autorisa.

_ « Allez-y, miss Swan et reposez-vous, vous avez l'air d'avoir couvé quelque chose. Bon… maintenant je vais vous montrer un objet. Je compte sur vous pour me le nommer… » lança le professeur d'étude des runes aux autres élèves.

Pendant ce temps, Emma prit ses affaires et partit rapidement sans un regard en arrière comme si… comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Ceci n'échappa pas à son entourage proche...

_À suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de notre SF à Poudlard! :). Avec une suite sur les agissement d'Emma. Quelle peut être son trouble? Je vous laisse méditer. Bonne lecture!**

**Thanks à Lily pour la correction de ce chapitre ^^.**

**J'attends vos réactions :p.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les lunettes d'Emma Swan**

_À l'infirmerie, 20 minutes plus tard…_

_ « Je pense que ce cachet suffira pour votre mal de ventre, Mlle Swan, annonça Mme Pomfresh d'une voix douce.  
_ Merci… » murmura Emma tout en prenant le cachet et l'avalant avec un peu d'eau.

Cependant l'angoisse était toujours là, signe d'une souffrance passée. L'infirmière scruta d'un œil inquiet la jeune fille tout en consultant le dossier de cette nouvelle élève. Ce qu'y trouva la vieille dame lui brisa le cœur et comprit mieux l'attitude de détresse de l'ancienne élève de Beaux Bâtons.

_ « Pour aujourd'hui, je te dispense du prochain cours qui est avec Mme Blue, le professeur d'Histoire de la magie. Je te recommande d'aller te reposer, d'accord ? déclara l'aimable dame.  
_ Oui… Je… Je vais aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque avant et… je vais faire ça. » murmura la jeune binoclarde à nouveau.

L'infirmière eut un petit sourire et opina de la tête. L'instant d'après, Emma quitta les lieux et rasa les murs jusqu'à une intersection. L'une d'entre elles devait l'amener à la bibliothèque. Elle plissa des yeux en voyant les différents écriteaux. Le sort de netteté ne faisait décidément pas très longtemps son effet. Comment faire ? Ses lunettes étaient une horreur. Elle avait tellement mal aux yeux avec, elle devait trouver rapidement une solution. Peut-être qu'un livre de sortilège nettement amélioré pourrait l'aider ? Emma regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages. La jolie blonde releva prudemment ses lunettes d'une main et vit plus distinctement les inscriptions. La bibliothèque était toute à gauche. Elle remit ses lunettes sur son nez et suivit cette direction. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se promenait entre des rangées de livres. Elle sortit sa baguette et souffla une incantation. Soudain, un halo argenté sortit du bout de sa baguette et lui montra le chemin dans la section « Sortilège ». Quand il trouva le livre désiré, il disparut par enchantement. Emma tendit son bras et prit le livre en question. Il était brun doré et s'intitulait « Sortilège &amp; Illusion ».

_ « C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ravie après avoir feuilleté le sommaire.

Certains titres étaient très intéressants. La fille de Blanche et David Swan se présenta à l'accueil et emprunta son premier ouvrage de Poudlard à une jeune femme dénommée Abigaël. Puis elle quitta la bibliothèque aiguillée par un plan du château pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle passa le tableau de la jolie naïade avec un mot de passe, traversa la salle commune de sa nouvelle maison puis elle monta au troisième étage où étaient installées les filles Gryffondor de 4ème et 5ème années. Il s'en suivit une recherche dans le couloir. À chaque porte était placardée une liste. C'est avec effroi et stupéfaction qu'Emma découvrit qu'elle n'aurait pas de chambre personnelle comme à l'Académie Beaux-Bâtons. L'inquiétude la rongeait.

_ « Bon sang ! » s'écria-t-elle, dépassée par la situation.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Il y avait 4 lits dans une grande pièce. Ces bagages étaient posés au pied du lit le plus à droite et une salle de bains était à sa disposition et celle des autres colocataires de cette chambre. La jeune duchesse enleva ses lunettes négligemment et parcourut les étiquettes des élèves sur les bagages des autres lits. Il y avait Merry, Gwen et Ava.

_ « Ok. Un problème à la fois Emma… » tempéra-t-elle, tentant de calmer les palpitations de son cœur.

Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bains avec le bouquin, les lunettes dans une main.

* * *

_À la salle commune – trois heures plus tard, heure du repas…_

_ « Tu crois qu'elle a quoi, Emma? demanda August à son meilleur ami, les bras croisés contre la table.  
_ Je ne sais pas. Je dirais qu'elle se cache plus qu'elle n'est malade », murmura Baelfire Gold, en soupirant et revoyant la scène dans sa tête.

Un vacarme assourdissant broya les tympans d'August à ce moment-là et celui-ci observa les pipelettes à sa gauche avant de se tourner vers son voisin.

_ « Qu'as-tu dit ? Les filles d'à côté sont trop bruyantes ! » se plaignit-il.

Il eut droit à des regards perçants dans son dos par les concernées.

_ « Je ne sais pas mais elle n'avait l'air pas bien…, se ravisa Bae.  
_ Oui… Mme Pomfresh lui a peut-être dit de rester à l'infirmerie ou bien elle est allée se reposer dans sa chambre, avoua son ami.  
_ Sûrement...  
_ D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle devrait rattraper les cours sur toi, car moi honnêtement j'ai une écriture en patte de mouche.  
_ Vraiment ? À ce point ? questionna le fils de Rumford, surpris et n'ayant jamais fait attention à ce détail.  
_ C'est lisible que par moi. J'écris comme les médecins ! Alors que toi, tu as une belle écriture. Tu es beaucoup plus soigné je trouve, admit-il.  
_ Eh bien… on fera ça. »

Baelfire hocha la tête en disant cela. Ils se sourirent puis entreprirent de manger. Merry était en face d'eux et méditait sur l'attitude étrange d'Emma Swan de tout à l'heure.

* * *

_La salle commune de Gryffondor __\- __Vers 21h_

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor s'éparpillèrent dans la salle. Certains s'installaient sur les canapés, d'autres préféraient regagner leur chambre. L'escalier qui menait aux chambres avait deux intersections, une pour les garçons et une pour les filles quel que soit leur année d'étude. Par chance, il y avait des indications rudimentaires à ce sujet. Les préfets en chef de cette maison veillèrent à ce que tous se déroulent pour le mieux et ceci sans grand vacarme. Baelfire et August optèrent donc pour aller dans leur chambre. Comme chaque année ils étaient ensemble. Ils rangèrent tranquillement leurs affaires dans leur armoire et s'installèrent chacun sur leur lit. Le fils de Rumple lisait un roman tandis que son ami contemplait pensivement le plafond.

_ « Et une journée écoulée… » déclara le fils du célèbre créateur de balais.

Le jeune homme réservé cessa sa lecture à ces propos.

_ « En effet…, répondit celui-ci.  
_ Demain d'autres cours… Enfin bon. Vivement le Quidditch ! Et…j'espère qu'Emma ira mieux aussi.  
_ Moi aussi, avoua Bae avec sincérité.  
_ Bon je vais aller me doucher et me changer. À toute à l'heure ! » décida August après ses réflexions.  
_ D'accord » se contenta de dire son voisin de lit avant de poser à nouveau les yeux sur son livre.

Seulement, il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se concentrer sur son récit. Il repensait à l'effroi et la peur dans les yeux verts d'Emma Swan. Il lâcha le livre et cacha d'un bras ses yeux en soupirant. Bon sang que devait-il faire ?

De l'autre côté, Merry, Gwen et Ava cherchèrent leur chambre et réalisèrent qu'elles étaient à nouveau ensemble. Elles s'appréciaient, bien qu'elles ne soient pas souvent l'une à côté de l'autre aux cours. La rouquine se trouvait la plupart du temps à côté d'August, Ava était toujours avec son frère jumeau Nicholas et Gwen n'avait pas vraiment de place attitrée avec une personne. Les jeunes filles entrèrent tranquillement dans leur chambre, allumèrent la lumière et cherchèrent leurs bagages. Elles parlèrent gaiement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Gwen remarque une forme allongée dans un lit, la couverture rabattue dessus.

_ « Qui est-ce ? « chuchota Gwen, une brunette à la queue de cheval.

Merry alla jusqu'au lit concerné et vit une étiquette sur un bagage non rangé.

_ « C'est Emma. Elle ne se sentait pas bien, souvenez-vous. Si vous voulez parler, il vaudrait mieux pour ce soir que vous alliez à la salle commune de Gryffondor, prévint la rousse quelque peu compatissante.  
_ Ok. On range nos affaires et je pense qu'on va faire un tour. T'es d'accord, Gwen ? demanda Ava, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds tombant dans son dos.  
_ Ça marche pour moi. » répondit la brunette du groupe.

Merry observa pensivement la silhouette d'Emma sous la couverture avant d'aller prendre son pyjama et son nécessaire de toilette pour prendre une douche. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ava et Gwen éteignirent les lumières et quittèrent la chambre, laissant la pièce principale dans le silence. L'ancienne élève de beaux bâtons se redressa alors et enleva la couverture sur elle. Elle soupira. Emma tendit l'oreille en entendant le bruit de la douche juste à côté. Normalement, elle pouvait être tranquille, mais la jeune duchesse n'était pas encore prête à faire la conversation avec ses colocataires. Demain oui. Elle pourra reprendre à zéro et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle ouvrit le tiroir de sa table à chevet et contempla ses lunettes. Emma avait totalement changé cette paire de lunettes. Quelle idée d'en avoir pris des vrais d'un goût si douteux d'ailleurs ? Heureusement, la vision ne serait plus un problème. Aux yeux des autres, elle paraîtrait toujours binoclarde avec des lunettes en cul de bouteille alors que pour elle, ce ne seront que de fausses lunettes qui ne gâchent en rien sa vue. Grâce à la magie, elle put trouver un sortilège très pratique et permanent tant qu'il est question d'un objet et non d'un être humain. Néanmoins, elle s'était également jeté un sort d'évitement afin que lorsqu'elle ne portait pas de lunettes, notamment dans la soirée, personne ne prête réellement attention à son visage. Les élèves quelqu'il soit ne s'attarderont jamais sur celui-ci ni ne le retiendront. Elle sourit quelque peu fière de son tour. Finalement, elle pourra s'en sortir comme ça. La jeune fille blonde rangea les lunettes et s'allongea à nouveau. Elle pouvait dormir tranquille.

_ « _Je ne supporte pas les filles comme toi !_ » s'exclama une voix pleine de rancœur dans sa tête.

Elle ferma les yeux. Du moins pouvait-elle espérer dormir?

Dix minutes plus tard, la rouquine quitta la salle de bains et à pied nu, cette dernière se dirigea vers son lit pour se coucher. Cette fois-ci, elle ne prêta pas attention à Emma. Deux heures plus tard, les deux autres filles les rejoignirent et sans un bruit.

_À suivre_


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voici le chapitre 8 :). Un nouveau professeur fait son apparition, l'intrigue sur Emma s'agrandit encore et en petit plus du RumBelle. J'attends vos réactions! :p. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Messager-surprise et attitude déconcertante**

_Le lendemain matin, dans le bureau du professeur des potions…_

Une sonnerie retentit aux alentours de 7h et réveilla la silhouette endormie dans un canapé. Cette dernière se redressa et d'un geste de la main fit arrêter instantanément le tintamarre. Elle maugréa quelque chose tout en se levant et se dirigea vers une armoire de potions, une main passée négligemment dans ses cheveux. Au passage, la personne contempla son reflet dans un miroir. Ce n'était autre que Rumford Gold lui-même, enfermé dans sa tour d'ivoire. En se regardant, il afficha un air impassible face à son apparence de crocodile. Il avait fini par vivre avec cette malédiction. Le professeur prit une fiole sur une étagère, enleva le bouchon et la but cul sec puis il se dirigea vers un petit lavabo afin de nettoyer le tube. Tout en faisant cette tâche, il repensa à la situation d'hier avec Belle. Le père de Baelfire ne savait pas quoi faire avec cette jeune femme douce et gentille. Celle-ci était intelligente, renversante, par conséquent personne ne la détestait. Néanmoins, personne n'avait tenté comme elle un rapprochement avec lui. Voilà quatre ans qu'il était professeur de potions et depuis lors, Mlle French avait toujours été la plus intéressante à ses yeux. Elle voyait le bien chez chacun et c'était d'ailleurs son principal défaut. Elle était idéaliste et naïve. Pour être sincère, il ne savait pas à quoi rimer cet intérêt qu'elle avait pour lui. Apparemment elle souhaitait être son amie. Or, Rumford avait dû mal à s'imaginer avoir de rapports amicaux avec elle. Tout simplement parce qu'il pensait qu'il ne le méritait pas et que c'était mieux de la tenir éloigner de lui et de tout danger. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais complètement heureux, seul son fils lui apportait un peu de bonheur, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne sera jamais complètement heureux. De toute manière, le bonheur était exclu depuis le moment où il avait été maudit. La magie avait toujours un prix. Il soupira quand soudain, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Le professeur se figea et ne dit rien. Les coups furent insistants puis ils finirent par cesser. Il eut un long silence avant qu'une personne soupirât de dépit derrière cette ladite porte.

« _Depuis hier midi, je sais que vous m'évitez Rumford. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pu vous faire… Je tenais juste à vous dire que je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Vous me devez une explication. » affirma une voix féminine très reconnaissable, d'un ton déterminé.

Le maudit ferma les yeux tout en prenant appui contre le lavabo puis il entendit des pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Belle était partie. Comment allait-il faire ? Il s'interdit le droit d'y croire, le droit d'espérer quoique ce soit avec elle, de peur de souffrir comme par le passé et de lui faire du mal. Rumford savait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour une jeune femme comme Belle French.

* * *

_Au même moment…_

Le réveil des élèves de Gryffondors se propageait peu à peu de chambre en chambre, et de couloir en couloir. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, c'est l'effervescence. Emma se leva en même temps qu'Ava et Gwen. La jeune comtesse salua d'une main maladroite les deux filles. Elles firent de même avant de détourner son visage d'elle. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elles n'avaient pas prêté attention à son visage par conséquent, le sort d'évitement fonctionnait. Les deux amies préparèrent leurs affaires et firent la queue à la salle de bains pour se changer, s'habiller et se brosser. Pendant ce temps-là, la fille de Blanche et David Swan mit ses fausses lunettes sur son nez et sortit un livre qu'elle feuilleta le temps de patienter et d'y aller à son tour. Quelques minutes après, la salle de bains était libre. La rousse était en train d'émerger quand Emma s'y enferma avec ses affaires. Après s'être habillé et avoir fait un brin de toilette, elle quitta la pièce et Merry se rua dedans à toute vitesse voyant que l'heure tournait. Dans cinq minutes, il faudrait retourner à la salle principale de Poudlard pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Tout en brossant ses cheveux blonds, Emma songea à Baelfire et August.

_ « Pourvu qu'ils ne m'assaillent pas de questions. » pensa-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sur un des autres lits, la jeune fille brune commençait de faire des nattes à son amie Ava. En les scrutant avec attention, Emma décida pour aujourd'hui qu'elle laisserait ses cheveux blonds détachés. La binoclarde posa sa brosse sur sa table de chevet, prit son sac avec les cours d'aujourd'hui puis sortit tranquillement de la chambre.

* * *

_À la salle principale_

Baelfire et August prenaient leur petit déjeuner depuis déjà 15 minutes quand Emma apparut à leurs côtés. Elle s'installa sur le banc à côté d'August et lâcha un sourire gêné aux élèves de sa classe qui l'observaient.

_ « Salut les garçons, lança-t-elle d'une voix timide.  
_ Hey, Emma. Comment vas-tu ? demanda le fils Booth en se tournant vers sa voisine, ravi de la voir, mais quelque peu soucieux à son sujet.  
_ Ça va mieux. Mme Pomfresh fait des miracles.» déclara la jeune comtesse Swan avec un sourire rassurant.

Le fils de Rumford Gold buvait son jus d'orange et écoutait sans rien dire. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire poli et distant. Pour lui, c'était beaucoup plus sérieux que ça, mais bon… En plus du magnifique visage de la blonde qu'il devait garder secret, il allait devoir garder son opinion personnelle sur cet incident pour lui. Il n'était pas dit qu'Emma voulait en parler. Peu de temps après, Merry, Gwen et Ava s'installèrent face à l'ancienne élève de l'Académie de magie. C'était bien évidemment les seules places restantes. Elles parlèrent entre elles tandis qu'Emma les observait silencieusement tout en mangeant. Celle-ci aurait aimé pouvoir s'entendre avec ses colocataires mais ce n'était pas évident… Son cœur se serra, se remémorant un passé difficile. Elle soupira légèrement. August discutait avec un garçon au côté de la rouquine alors que son meilleur ami contemplait discrètement Emma. Il déduisit à son regard sur le trio de filles qu'elle aimerait pouvoir s'immiscer dans leur conversation, mais quelque chose semblait la bloquer. Comme hier… Soudain, un petit cri attira son attention et celles des autres élèves. Un oiseau blanc apparut d'une fenêtre de la salle et s'orienta vers la table des Gryffondors pour s'arrêter juste à côté du bol d'Emma. En voyant le volatile elle le caressa puis enleva la petite boite accrochée à sa patte.

_ « C'est un pigeon ? demanda Ava, curieuse par l'animal.  
_ Non. C'est une colombe, répondit la binoclarde, surprise qu'une de ses voisines d'en face lui adresse la parole.  
_ C'est un bel oiseau », complimenta Gwen, toute intéressée aussi.

À leur table, il eut un peu d'agitation et d'excitation suite à ce messager-surprise.

_ « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? questionna la rouquine poliment.  
_ Elle s'appelle Neige. » informa Emma avant d'ouvrir la boite.

Elle y trouva un petit rouleau de papier et une photo. La jeune fille blonde sourit sereinement en voyant dessus sa mère, son père et son petit frère puis lut le message qui lui était adressé :  
_  
Ma chérie,_

_J'espère que ton entrée à Poudlard s'est bien passée et que tu n'es pas trop perdue par le fonctionnement de cette école._

_Pour notre part, ton père et moi, nous avons repris notre travail hier après-midi et tout se passe pour le mieux. Quant à Daniel, il a fait sa rentrée dans sa nouvelle école et semble s'être fait plein de nouveaux amis. Néanmoins tu lui manques, ça lui fait tout drôle. Il a hâte de te voir ce weekend._

_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la raison qui m'a poussée à t'écrire cette lettre… J'aimerai savoir si tout va bien de ton côté. Notre dernière conversation avant ton départ m'a beaucoup préoccupée. Je sais que tu as été très tracassée par les révélations que nous t'avons faites il y a quelques mois, mais Emma, tu dois de nouveau t'ouvrir et te faire des amis. Tu ne nous en parles pas, mais je sais que c'est très dur pour toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette mutation en Angleterre pour ton père et moi était inespérée. Tu as la chance de recommencer à zéro et sache que nous serons toujours là pour toi, quelque soit les épreuves. Juste… fais attention à toi. Ne commets pas d'imprudence, reste toi-même. Au moindre problème, Mme Blue et Mr Yensid le directeur de Poudlard seront là pour t'aider. Ils sont au courant. Je pense fort à toi. J'attends avec impatience ta lettre._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Maman._

_ « Euh… Emma, est-ce que ça va ? interrogea August en voyant sa voisine se raidir.  
_ Oui, oui, mentit-elle tout en rangeant rapidement le papier dans son sac.  
_ Comment peut-elle me dire ça ? » songea Emma, contrariée par cette lettre.

Elle n'avait même pas envie de répondre à sa mère. Pourtant, elle devrait le faire et prétendre que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Emma prit son verre de jus d'orange et le but alors que la colombe était toujours à ses côtés.

_ « Si je comprends bien en France vos messagers sont des colombes et non des hiboux ? » reprit Gwen avec intérêt.

Cette diversion fut une aubaine pour la binoclarde qui acquiesça à ses propos.

_ « Colombes, pigeons, tourterelle et bien d'autres espèces, précisa celle-ci.  
_ Pas d'autres choix d'animaux de compagnie dans l'académie beaux-bâtons ? » s'enquit Merry en observant la mine pensive de la nouvelle.

Baelfire voyait que l'ancienne élève de beaux bâtons n'allait pas bien suite à ce message. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la chagriner à ce point ? Comment pouvait-il lui remonter le moral ?

_ « Eh bien… Il y a les chats, les lapins et certains reptiles, ajouta la jeune comtesse en réfléchissant sérieusement.  
_ Intéressant… Tiens en parlant de ça, Bae a un hibou du nom d'Archimède. Il est excellent ce hibou. Il va jusqu'à ramener les chaussettes de son maître comme un majordome le ferait! s'exclama August en mettant une main sur ses côtes, pris de fous rires.  
_ Hey, c'est un cadeau du directeur. Cesse d'être moqueur. Tu n'es pas mieux avec ton chat. Tantôt avec lui c'est l'amour fou et tantôt il te prend pour un imbécile », répliqua Bae avec un petit sourire narquois.

Le groupe rit même Emma, excepté August Booth.

_ « D'ailleurs, il est où Figaro ? demanda la rousse à son voisin de classe.  
_ Il était malade la veille de la rentrée. Mon père doit aller l'emmener voir un vétérinaire. Si tout va bien, je le récupère la semaine prochaine », éclaira-t-il.

Puis la colombe roucoula, attirant à nouveau les regards des élèves de la classe d'Emma.

_ « Je dois l'emmener dans ma chambre avant les cours. J'ai pris une petite cage pour Neige. Nous nous voyons tout à l'heure. » décida Emma tout en mangeant un dernier morceau de gâteau au chocolat.

Puis elle tendit son bras, l'oiseau s'y installa et elle prit ses affaires de son autre main libre. Suite à ces mots, Emma Swan quitta la salle principale sous le regard de certains élèves.

_ « Toujours aussi mystérieuse, murmura Merry.  
_ Peut-être, mais c'est une fille sympathique. » répliqua Ava avec nonchalance.  
_ Exactement ! renchérit l'ami du fils Gold.  
_ Mince j'ai oublié de lui passer le cours qu'elle a manqué hier » réalisa Bae intérieurement.

Il devra attendre le premier cours.

* * *

_Une heure plus tard, dans la salle prévue à l'enseignement de l'étude des moldus_

Emma était de nouveau assise au côté de Baelfire. Celui-ci lui tendit un grand cahier bleu. Elle scruta son compagnon d'un air interrogateur.

_ « C'est le cours d'hier en Histoire de la magie, expliqua le fils du professeur de potions.  
_ Mer… Merci, bredouilla la jeune fille, touchée par l'intention.  
_ Il n'y a pas de quoi… » murmura-t-il en contemplant ses yeux émeraude par-delà les lunettes en cul de bouteille.

Brusquement une petite boule d'énergie blonde apparut au centre de la pièce. C'était une jeune femme pourvue d'un chignon relevé et habillée toute de vert.

«_Bonjour, chers élèves ! chanta l'enseignante de bonne humeur.  
_ Bonjour Mlle Green ! s'écria la classe sauf Emma, stupéfaite par cette apparition.  
_ Aujourd'hui, je vais vous expliquer rapidement ce que nous allons faire. Tout d'abord, nous commencerons une leçon qui s'intitulera « _Quelles sont les objets dont ils ne pourraient pas se passer dans la société moldue ?_ ». Ils sont au nombre de 10. Pour chaque objet, j'expliquerai leur fonctionnement et son attrait pour les gens moldus. Ensuite, pour les 20 dernières minutes du cours, nous ferons un petit jeu d'ombre. Le but consistera à retrouver le nom d'un objet moldu à partir de sa silhouette. Voilà pour le programme de ce matin donc… veuillez sortir un nouveau cahier, jeunes gens et préparez vos plumes. Le cours va débuter, déclara Mlle Green avec un sourire joyeux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, comme convenu, le professeur de l'étude des moldus interrompit son cours pour faire son petit jeu. La jeune femme vêtue de vert projetait des images et les élèves devaient noter les réponses sur une feuille à part. C'était pour finir le premier cours tranquillement. Après une quinzaine d'ombres présentées, Mlle Green interrogea quelques élèves. Certains du groupe y passèrent, notamment Merry, August et Emma dont les réponses étaient erronés. À la fin, leur professeur leur demanda de se mettre une note sur 15 à partir du nombre de bonnes réponses.

_ 12/15, souffla Baelfire après calcul.  
_ 7/15, je suis vraiment nul ! grommela son meilleur ami derrière lui.  
_ Hey, ne te plains pas ! J'ai le même score que toi. Les objets n'étaient pas simple à identifier et en plus, on ne les connaissait pas tous, annonça sa voisine, excédée.  
_ Et toi, Emma ? demanda Bae à sa compagne avec attention.  
_ J'ai eu 9/15, répondit cette dernière posément.  
_ Sérieux ? s'exclama August, surpris.  
_ Je suis autant étonnée que toi. Après sa performance d'hier, je... », avoua la rousse à son voisin.

Soudain, la sonnerie retentit et empêcha cette dernière de poursuivre.

_ « Ouf, sauvez par le gong ! » songea Emma avant de ranger rapidement ses affaires.

Mlle Green les remercia et leur souhaita une bonne journée. Baelfire observa sa voisine se dépêcher, surpris et la vit partir comme si le diable était à ses trousses… encore une fois. Dans sa hâte, il constata qu'Emma avait fait tomber une feuille. Il la ramassa et y jeta un œil. Il écarquilla les yeux.

_ « Je rêve… » pensa-t-il, stupéfait.

Sur la feuille, il pouvait remarquer que les 15 réponses étaient correctes. Il n'y avait aucune erreur alors que signifiait ce mensonge ? Pourquoi avoir donné volontairement une mauvaise réponse à Mlle Green ? Il plia la feuille et la rangea dans son sac en bandoulière, d'un air préoccupé.

_ « On y va ? lança son meilleur ami.  
_ Mmh…, se contenta de dire le fils de Gold tout en prenant son sac et allant au prochain cours.  
_ Oh, Emma… pourquoi agis-tu ainsi ? » se questionna-t-il intérieurement, inquiet.

_À suivre…_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello les gens! Je vous souhaite mes meilleurs voeux pour cette nouvelle année (Oui j'ai encore le temps de le souhaiter jusque demain xD), qu'elle vous apporte réussite, chance, joie, toussa toussa :). **

**Je fais un gros bisous à ma chère Erika, toujours là pour me laisser des petits messages encourageants et son avis sur l'avancée de cette histoire. Cela me fait très plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime mon histoire et guette la suite à chaque fois xD. Donc merci de ton soutien! =).**

**Voici la suite du SF à l'école des sorciers avec en guest star Killian Jones. Nous sommes toujours à la deuxième journée de cours, vous allez découvrir un nouveau cours et bien d'autres choses. Ce chapitre réserve en effet son lot de surprises! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite :). **

**On se retrouve en bas! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :°)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Killian Jones**

Dix minutes plus tard, Baelfire et August arrivèrent dans la salle prévue pour leur premier cours d'astronomie. Il faut savoir qu'en temps normal, les cours étaient réalisé à la Tour d'astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard et plus particulièrement le soir, mais là pour une raison inattendue, les choses semblaient différentes. Emma avait suivi des têtes familières de sa classe dans cette salle et s'était installée tranquillement aux premières loges, face au bureau. L'endroit ressemblait à celui du cours de divination. En surveillant la porte, elle aperçut les deux amis et leur fit signe de venir. Il y avait plusieurs petites tables rondes dans la pièce et seulement trois élèves pouvaient s'installer à chacune d'entre elles. Le fils de Marco Booth répondit à son geste alors que son meilleur ami était toujours pensif au sujet de ce fameux papier qu'il avait ramassé. Tout portait à croire qu'Emma Swan était très intelligente et, pour une obscure raison, cherchait à le cacher.

« -Tout comme son apparence…, pensa-t-il tout en asseyant au côté d'August, celui-ci là même installé à côté de la jeune fille blonde.  
-À ton avis, pourquoi on est ici ? s'enquit le jeune garçon brun aux reflets roux.  
-Pas la moindre idée, August, se contenta de dire Bae, toujours dans la lune.  
-Dois-je lui rendre sa feuille ou pas ? » songea ce dernier en regardant discrètement sa camarade, préoccupé tout en sortant un cahier et le nécessaire pour écrire.

Derrière le trio, des filles firent leur commère et évoquèrent un nouveau professeur pour les cours d'astronomie. Emma les écouta d'une oreille indiscrète, intriguée.

« -Pourquoi il n'est pas venu à la rentrée d'hier ? s'enquit une blonde à la coupe carrée.  
-Je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas d'ici. On dit de lui que c'est un explorateur. J'imagine que nous en saurons un peu plus dès qu'il sera là, informa une jeune fille aux cheveux longs noirs.  
-Et vous avez bien raison, charmantes demoiselles ! » annonça une voix masculine des plus enjôleuses.

Les élèves en question sursautèrent en découvrant une silhouette athlétique juste à côté d'elles et se mirent à rougir, voire à glousser. Emma se retourna alors pour observer l'intrus. C'était un homme brun dans une tenue des plus bohèmes. Il portait une chemise noire en flanelle, un pantalon en cuir noir. Il avait une préférence pour cette couleur apparemment. Pour un peu, avec ses cheveux bruns et sa peau hâlée, Emma aurait pensé qu'il était espagnol. Le mystérieux professeur fit un clin d'œil puis bougea pour aller prendre appui des deux mains sur son bureau, une sacoche sur son épaule. August examina l'homme d'un air sceptique. Quant à Baelfire, celui-ci méditait trop au sujet de l'ancienne élève de beaux bâtons pour prêter attention au nouveau professeur. L'homme ténébreux examina en long et en large la classe. Il bloqua sur Emma, paraissant décontenancé puis finit par se racler la gorge :

« -Bonjour à tous ! Je me présente, je suis Killian Jones. Je vais remplacer cette année votre professeur, Mr Éric Sailor. Étant un maître de conférences illustre dans son domaine, il va beaucoup voyager cette année pour partager son savoir. Il passera d'ailleurs par l'école de Durmstrang, une école de magie alliée à Poudlard… » débuta Mr Jones avec un sourire ravageur.

En entendant l'identité du nouveau professeur, le fils de Rumford Gold se figea, quittant ses songes et contempla avec gravité l'homme trentenaire face à lui. Baelfire le regarda poursuivre son discours avec froideur, serrant convulsivement le poing.

« -… Vous ferez les choses un peu différemment avec moi. Il y aura une partie cours dans cette salle et une partie pratique bien évidemment à la Tour d'astronomie. Aujourd'hui, nous allons revoir les bases sur les constellations et leurs origines. Je pense que ça va plaire aux filles, notamment la partie sur les signes du zodiaque. Après tout, qui ne regarde pas, « par curiosité », la rubrique sur les affinités amoureuses ou amicales dans Sorcière-Hebdo ? déclara Killian avec un sourire amusé.  
-Ce n'est pas une référence... Ce journal ne dit même pas un quart de la vérité », murmura Emma, un sourcil arqué.

Bae avait justement le même point de vue.

« - Bon, avant de commencer ce fameux cours, je vais faire l'appel. Soyez indulgent jeunes gens, je ne pourrai par retenir tous les prénoms de chaque classe que j'ai en un jour. »

Quelques filles lâchèrent des soupirs. August se retourna pour examiner la classe dans son ensemble. Une grande majorité des filles semblaient sous le charme du remplaçant de Mr Sailor. À la fin du cours, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait des groupies. Ces dernières l'appelleraient « Professeur sexy ». Il leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant comment des filles pouvaient être sensibles au numéro de charme de Killian Jones. Il avait tout l'air d'être un homme à femmes, sans aucun doute, et un briseur de ménage. Le concerné justement avait sorti la feuille de présence de son sac et avait commencé l'appel. Certains noms lui étaient familiers par conséquent, il faisait de petits commentaires.

« -_August Booth._ »

Ce dernier leva la main puis la reposa sans rien dire. Killian Jones le scruta avec attention.

« -Tu es le fils du célèbre créateur de balais, Marco Booth, c'est ça ? questionna celui-ci avec sérieux.  
-Oui, monsieur, répondit le meilleur ami de Baelfire.  
-Je suis un de ses fans. J'ai acheté un de ses balais. Il a un talent remarquable. Tu dois être fier de lui.  
-En effet », grommela August, embarrassé par ce gain d'intérêt sur sa famille et flatté en même temps que quelqu'un admire ce travail loin d'être simple.

Le nouveau professeur d'astronomie sourit gentiment puis continua de citer les élèves de la liste un à un puis finit par buter sur le nom d'un élève :

« -Gold… Bae… _Baelfire Gold_ », lança-t-il avec hésitation, les sourcils froncés.

Il chercha l'élève en question dans la salle. Bae pouvait lire dans le regard de cet homme face à lui de la surprise, mais aussi de l'inquiétude. August lui donna un coup de coude, ne comprenant pas son attitude passive. Emma se pencha sur le côté pour observer le fils de Rumford Gold. Baelfire tourna alors la tête vers elle et décida de demeurer silencieux. À chacun ses secrets, c'est ainsi. Les élèves contemplèrent alors l'interpellé avec curiosité et le professeur finit par suivre les regards des autres qui convergèrent vers ce jeune adolescent brun face à lui. Killian l'observa d'un air préoccupé. Il était évident que ce dernier avait fait le lien…

« -Tu es Baelfire Gold ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec gravité.

L'adolescent le fixa d'un air indifférent et hocha simplement la tête.

« -Bien…. » laissa-t-il traîner, déstabilisé par cet échange puis opta sagement pour poursuivre l'appel, compte tenu de la situation inconfortable dans lequel il se sentait.

Dès que ce fut fini, Killian Jones décida de démarrer le cours comme si de rien n'était et éviter par la même occasion d'observer le jeune garçon. Quant à Bae, il tentait de suivre le cours de son mieux, de le copier tout en priant silencieusement que le cours s'achève rapidement. Pendant l'heure et demie qui s'écoula, August regarda discrètement son meilleur ami, se demandant pourquoi il avait été si silencieux, voire rebelle face à ce professeur. Se connaissaient-ils ? C'était la même pensée que sa voisine, qui était soucieuse du regard froid, triste marqué sur le visage de ce garçon réservé et solitaire. Elle avait presque envie de tendre la main et de la poser sur la sienne. Il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui la bouleversait. Baelfire avait aussi des secrets et des blessures cachées. Comment le réconforter, elle, la nouvelle élève et fausse binoclarde qui venait juste de débarquer à Poudlard et qui passait son temps à cacher des choses ? La jeune comtesse se sentait impuissante et pourtant elle aurait beaucoup aimé aider ce nouvel ami. Elle repensa alors à sa chute d'hier avec celui-ci et le trouble qu'elle ressentait en sa compagnie. Une pointe de jalousie était également née à l'encontre de Maureen et de son lien avec elle. Pourquoi ? Elle le connaissait à peine… La jeune fille blonde avait déjà côtoyé des garçons de son âge avant et jamais elle n'avait éprouvé un tel émoi. Seule avec lui, elle était nerveuse et bouleversée. Avec August ou un autre élève à leurs côtés, c'était tout autre chose, elle avait moins peur. Peur de quoi ? Emma le savait, mais préférait le nier… elle avait déjà souffert par le passé et avait retenu la leçon. Elle devait avant tout être prudente et jamais montrer la moindre de ses faiblesses. Bae avait peut-être gardé le secret pour ses lunettes, mais elle n'était pas naïve. Il était intrigué par son comportement. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas prête à se confier à qui que ce soit dans cette école de magie. Soudain, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit. Il était midi. Le nouveau professeur d'astronomie conclut rapidement et souhaita une bonne journée aux élèves qui avaient déjà rangé leurs affaires et s'étaient rués vers la sortie. Le fils du professeur de potions fit de même, mais fut interpellé à peine arriver à la porte par le professeur remplaçant.

« -Mr Gold, ne partez pas tout de suite. J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous quelques minutes. En privé.» annonça-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Killian Jones devait parler à ce garçon. Il devait défaire ce malaise latent entre eux et éventuellement discuter avec lui de certaines choses. Baelfire ferma les yeux brièvement, décidément il n'y couperait pas. August passa devant lui et eut un regard de compassion envers son ami. Quant à Emma, elle aperçut la détresse dans les yeux de Bae et ne put s'empêcher d'étreindre brièvement sa main. Ce rapide contact eut le même effet qu'hier, mais le fils de Rumford Gold comprit dans ce geste plein de chaleur qu'elle le soutenait. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, touché par cet élan de solidarité.

« -Gardez-moi une place » se contenta-t-il de répondre à Emma.

Elle hocha de la tête puis quitta la salle. Baelfire soupira et se retourna enfin vers cet homme qu'il lui avait apporté tant de peine dans son enfance. Killian croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine d'un air préoccupé avant de s'avancer vers lui avec courage.

« -Tu as bien grandi Bae... Milah serait tellement fière de toi, du jeune homme que tu es devenu… J'imagine que tu te souviens de moi ? » commença celui-ci posément.

Baelfire le contempla d'un air impassible.

«-Écoute, je sais que ça peut…  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Ce n'est pas… parce que vous avez été le compagnon de ma mère pendant quelques années, qu'il faut penser un instant que je souhaite vous parler et créer un quelconque lien avec vous en souvenir de ma mère. Je ne veux rien savoir de vous ! Je ne sais même pas quoi penser de votre présence ici, dans ces lieux. Vous savez forcément que mon père enseigne à Poudlard. Soit vous êtes stupide soit vous êtes suicidaire, coupa le fils de Gold, irrité.  
-Ton père est enseignant comme tu le dis si bien Baelfire. Donc je pense qu'il aura tout intérêt à prendre sur lui s'il ne veut pas perdre son travail, rétorqua Killian, tentant de rester calme face à l'attitude rebelle de cet adolescent.  
-Est-ce une menace déguisée ? Vous cherchez encore à vous en prendre à mon père ? N'avez-vous pas déjà eu ce que vous voulez ? Ma mère est partie avec vous et elle est morte à vos côtés.  
-Non c'est un conseil. Comment… l'as-tu su pour ta mère ?  
-Par mon père. Il l'a appris. Ce n'est certainement pas vous qui aurez fait passer le message. Nous l'avons su quelques mois plus tard.  
-Je suis désolé pour ça. J'ai souffert à la mort de ta mère et… j'ai tenté d'oublier sa disparition.  
-Vous m'en direz tant »

Baelfire se retourna alors pour partir, en ayant assez de tergiverser avec lui, seulement l'homme attrapa son épaule.

« -Cesse d'agir ainsi avec moi. Laisse-moi m'expliquer…, s'exclama Killian Jones, agacé.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Le pardon ? Je peux comprendre que ma mère ne pouvait plus vivre avec mon père pour un tas de raisons et soit partie avec vous, mais ce que je ne peux comprendre c'est qu'elle m'ait abandonné. Je n'avais alors que 6 ans et vous êtes revenu deux ans plus tard comme si de rien n'était pour me récupérer ? Me prendre à mon père ? Celui qui a toujours été là pour moi ? Vous… Vous avez essayé de me kidnapper ! Au lieu d'essayer de vous arranger avec mon père, vous avez voulu lui enlever la seule personne qui lui restait et comptait à ses yeux. C'est à cause de vous, s'il est devenu le Maudit ! Votre entêtement et votre égoïsme ont détruit mon enfance. Alors non, je ne vais pas vous laisser vous justifier. J'ai de très bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi. Sur ce, Mr Jones, tenez-vous éloigner de moi… et de mon père ! » s'écria le fils du professeur de potions en colère tout en s'arrachant à son emprise et abandonnant les lieux.

Le professeur remplaçant avait les traits déformés par la consternation et l'exaspération suite au départ précipité de Baelfire. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il appréhendait les cours à venir et les retrouvailles avec le fameux Rumford Gold, à l'époque simple berger et à présent un véritable démon.

« -Sacrée rentrée… Je crois que ça va être ma fête aujourd'hui », marmonna-t-il, d'un air las.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il sortit de la classe avec son sac et se dirigea vers la salle commune.

* * *

_À la salle commune – 12h15_

Rumford arriva à peu près en même temps que son fils dans la salle. Il le chercha des yeux comme à son habitude pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien et le père l'aperçut entrain de s'installer tout en le fixant. Baelfire semblait soucieux, mais pour quelle raison ? Sur ces pensées, le professeur de potions s'assit à sa place attitrée quand il sentit un regard lourd de reproches à ses côtés. Il soupira avant de porter son attention sur sa voisine, prêt mentalement à subir la vague.

« -Vous vous êtes enfin décidé à réapparaître publiquement ? questionna Belle avec sérieux.  
-Ma chère, je suis professeur et il faut bien que je me nourrisse. Si j'étais constamment absent on se poserait des questions, se défendit-il comme si de rien n'était.  
-Et bien, j'ai une question pour vous, Rumford. J'aimerai une explication vis-à-vis de votre attitude envers moi. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que vous me fuyiez comme la peste ? »

Rumford Gold la dévisagea avec une feinte surprise.

« - Vous n'avez pas la peste, Mlle French. Vous êtes bien trop soignée et propre pour ça, rétorqua son voisin avec franchise.  
-Cessez de tourner autour du pot. Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je veux parler. »

Le professeur de potions l'observa silencieusement, méditant sur un mensonge qui pourrait contenter cette jeune femme butée.

« -Certes. Eh bien pour tout avouer, je n'aime pas être en contact direct avec une femme. Ce n'est pas contre vous très chère, mentit-il sans honte.  
-Vous… vous avez une phobie du contact féminin ? l'interrogea-t-elle, stupéfaite.  
-Oui. Depuis la mère de mon fils, je ne supporte plus aucun contact physique de toutes sortes de la part d'une femme. Je ne suis pas à l'aise et cela me perturbe encore plus quand ladite femme me court après, déclara Rumford d'un ton neutre.  
-Oh… cela explique beaucoup de choses en effet, reconnut Belle, mortifiée, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.  
-Mon argument est tellement crédible par mon vécu que je pourrais presque croire que c'est vrai, pensa-t-il, amusé.  
-Je suis désolée, Rumford. Mon but n'était pas de vous harceler, mais de vous comprendre. »

Ce dernier lut du remords et de la sollicitude dans les yeux bleus de Belle. Il hocha simplement de la tête, signe qu'il acceptait ses excuses. Elle était gentille et à côté, il se jouait d'elle. Il n'était pas spécialement fier de lui, mais c'était l'unique moyen de l'éloigner. Elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup, lui le Maudit. Soudain, il quitta des yeux Belle French pour observer de nouveau la salle puis les professeurs attablés à leurs côtés, dont le directeur de l'école situé au milieu. Il régnait une atmosphère légère et insouciante. Mais plus pour très longtemps car le Maudit finit par apercevoir à l'autre bout de la table une silhouette familière monter sur l'estrade. Rumford fulmina en réalisant l'invité d'honneur à la table des professeurs. Killian Jones. Ce misérable était donc le fameux remplaçant d'Éric Sailor ? Comment était-ce possible ? Le monde était si vaste et ce Jones avait décrété qu'il était temps de revenir lui pourrir la vie. Rumford ne le permettrait pas, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il se leva brusquement, heurtant la table et renversant quelques couverts et verres. Belle sursauta et le contempla avec inquiétude. Les traits de son compagnon étaient déformés par la colère. Le directeur de Poudlard qui vit Killian Jones arriver se retourna pour jauger du regard la réaction de Rumford, espérant que tout irait bien. Il déchanta vite quand il découvrit Rumford Gold debout, les poings serrés, prêt à en découdre. Mr Yen Sid se leva donc de sa chaise et se dirigea vers lui.

« -Mon cher ami, allons converser un peu dehors vous et moi, déclara le directeur dans sa grande robe bleu.  
-Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie, Merlin ? C'est de très mauvais goût et…, répliqua Rumford, énervé, mais se laissant néanmoins guider par le vieil homme sage à la longue barbe blanche.  
-Je vais vous expliquer la raison, Mr Gold », l'assura Merlin d'une voix calme.

Ils sortirent par l'autre porte du personnel et se dirigèrent vers un petit jardin privé. Rumford le regarda comme si son directeur était fou.

« -Vous savez tout sur mon histoire… Vous savez ce qu'il a fait. C'est inacceptable, s'exclama celui-ci.  
-Je sais, Rumford, mais j'avais les pieds et poings liés avec Mr Sailor. C'était le seul candidat qui avait les connaissances requises pour ce travail. S'il y avait eu une autre solution, soyez-en sûr que je l'aurai appliqué. Je n'aurai pas tenu volontairement à vous infliger sa présence si j'avais eu le choix.  
-Je veux que mon fils soit dispensé de son cours, décréta alors le professeur des potions, anxieux.  
-Voyons, mon ami, ce serait préjudiciable pour les études de Baelfire. J'ai accepté pour le cours de potions vu votre expérience et votre passion dans ce domaine, mais ça s'arrêtera là. Je ne peux pas constamment faire de traitement de faveur à votre famille. Les gens me jugeraient inapte à faire mon travail correctement si je montrais trop mon soutien vous concernant. Il va falloir être brave mon ami puis contenir toute votre rancœur et votre colère. Mr Jones sera avec nous toute une année, l'informa Merlin avec gravité.  
-Toute une année… Vais-je tenir? » souffla Rumford avant de s'effondrer sur un banc dans le jardin, les mains écaillées sur son visage.

Le sage sexagénaire posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il sera toujours là et qu'il l'aidera à fuir ses démons.

_À suivre…_

**Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? **

**Selon vous, Rumford tiendra-il le coup? Killian tentera-t-il à nouveau de parler à Baelfire ou lâchera-t-il l'affaire? Est-ce que le Rumbelle a encore une chance de se rapprocher? Et enfin, que pensez-vous du fameux directeur de Poudlard? xD.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Après le commentaire instructif d'une lectrice fan de HP, j'ai souligné quelques points et modifié un détail. En effet j'ai confondu la grande salle et la salle commune des maisons de Poudlard. J'ai donc changé mon erreur sur tous les chapitres du forum OUAT France. Il me reste à faire de même sur ce site. C'est pourquoi je vous informe que les modifications seront amenés ici et que je ne commettrais plus cette bêtise lol.  
**

**Voici donc la suite tant attendue avec en guest star Regina, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
De nouveaux personnages sont mentionnés, eh oui! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et attends avec impatience vos avis! :p. **

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Regina Mills**

La disparition du directeur de Poudlard et du professeur Gold n'échappa pas à Baelfire. Quelques collègues de son père la remarquèrent aussi. Killian s'installa à la grande table des professeurs juste au côté d'un dénommé Graham Humbert, en pleine discussion avec un homme blond et d'une femme brune au chignon strict. Elle portait un ensemble noir très classe, était joliment maquillée dans les mêmes tons et avait les lèvres rouge sang. Se sentant observée, elle arqua un sourcil dédaigneux tout en portant son verre de vin à ses lèvres et le buvant avec une lenteur calculée. Le professeur d'astronomie posa son sac au sol et décida de faire la conversation, espérant ainsi baisser la tension qu'il avait lui-même créé en apparaissant.

« -Killian Jones. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il en tendant sa main, un sourire aux lèvres, se faisant aimable.

-Regina Mills. Votre présence semble attirer les foudres de Gold. Je suis intriguée… C'est très rare qu'il perde ainsi ses moyens en public. Vous avez un passé commun ? s'enquit-elle en posant son regard chocolat sur lui, ignorant sa main amicale, indifférente à son charme qui faisait son succès auprès de nombreuses élèves de l'école.

-On peut dire ça, mais je préfère éviter d'en parler. C'est compliqué…

-C'est une question de point de vue », lança Regina tout en coupant un bout de viande rouge et le mangeant délicatement.

Les discussions reprirent entre les enseignants comme si de rien n'était. Seule Belle French demeurait toujours préoccupée par l'agitation de Rumford. Ce dernier n'était toujours par revenu avec Merlin.

« -J'aurais souhaité que les circonstances soient différentes…, confia Killian Jones en soupirant et commençant à attaquer son repas.

-Je comprends bien votre dilemme, mais en même temps j'avoue qu'il y aura un peu plus d'action à Poudlard grâce à vous. Gold est un bon professeur c'est certain, mais parfois il a sérieusement besoin qu'on le remette à sa place. Ces réflexions et cette suffisance qu'il a pour certains! Donc je suis ravie de savoir que quelqu'un contrarie son quotidien insipide et qui saura lui faire tenir sa langue. J'ai beau essayer de lui tenir tête… Personne n'est gagnant. J'ai fini par laisser tomber ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris.

-Vous avez déjà eu des conflits avec Gold ? demanda Killian, surpris.

-Oh oui! Nous avons tous deux un sacré tempérament et une opinion bien arrêtée de nos enseignements respectifs. » lâcha-t-elle en riant d'un ton moqueur.

Son regard croisa alors celui d'un autre enseignant au côté du professeur de Botanie. Il avait les cheveux châtain foncé et une barbe naissante. Sa tenue dénotait à côté de la blouse immaculée de Whale. Ses vêtements avaient un style irlandais avec une prédominance de vert foncé. Cela semblait être sa couleur préférée… Il lui adressa un sourire resplendissant et plein de malice. Regina Mills détourna la tête, quelque peu gênée.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous êtes rouge, constata l'ancien marin.

-C'est à cause du vin, se contenta de répondre sèchement Regina, contrariée d'être prise en flagrant délit de faiblesse.

-Bien… », murmura-t-il voyant qu'il aurait dû mieux fait de se taire. Il se tourna alors vers son voisin et collègue pour écouter sa discussion, laissant ainsi Regina Mills dans sa rêverie.

_Une demi-heure plus tard…_

Quelques professeurs quittèrent la table suivis par les élèves des 4 maisons se préparant ainsi pour le premier cours de l'après-midi. Baelfire était toujours aussi soucieux pour son père. Il était à prévoir que celui-ci ne se montrerait plus au déjeuner.

« -Tu observes la table des profs plus que tu ne manges, Bae. Ton père n'est pas là ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause de l'apollon ténébreux ? questionna August Booth, inquiet pour son meilleur ami jusqu'alors peu loquace.

-Il est parti faire un tour avec le directeur… Oui c'est à cause du professeur d'astronomie. Mon père et moi, nous le connaissons. Et nous ne le portons pas dans notre cœur, avoua Baelfire Gold.

-Qui est-il pour toi ? interrogea Emma d'une voix douce et compatissante à ses côtés.

-Rien. C'était juste le compagnon de ma mère. Elle est partie avec lui. C'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

-D'accord… au besoin, on est là. S'il y a un problème, tu peux compter sur nous, déclara l'adolescent brun aux reflets roux.

-Cela va de soi, assura la jeune comtesse blonde.

-Merci à vous deux…, murmura Bae avec un faible sourire.

-Il est 12h50. Quel cours avons-nous? lança Emma en regardant l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait mis dans son sac à bandoulière.

August se pencha pour regarder la feuille de la jeune fille aux lunettes bizarres et vit les initiales « DCFM ». La nouvelle arqua un sourcil étonné.

« -Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? questionna-t-elle.

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, annonça Baelfire de façon laconique.

-Mme Mills fait ce cours. C'est celle qui est en train de quitter la table, la femme vêtue toute en noire », ajouta l'autre ami en montrant l'élégante silhouette qui se levait.

Emma Swan scruta la concernée avec un intérêt non dissimulé. De ce professeur émanait une forte personnalité et sa beauté devait faire des envieux…

« -On reprend à 13h25, déclara Merry, la rouquine aux côtés de Gwen et d'Ava qui parlait avec son frère jumeau Nicolas.

-Les cours de Mme Mills sont toujours intéressants. Nous faisons également beaucoup de pratique, s'exclama Gwen avec un sourire à l'ancienne élève de l'Académie Beaux bâtons.

-Oui, mais elle est strict et peut être très sévère, rétorqua Nicolas, le faux jumeau.

-En même temps, tu n'es pas toujours attentif, répliqua sa sœur en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est faux, elle a juste un radar et des yeux derrière la tête. »

Le groupe rit légèrement puis décida de quitter les lieux. Baelfire passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et jeta un dernier regard en arrière avant de les suivre.

« -S'il te plaît Papa, ne commets rien d'irréparable », pensa-t-il avec crainte.

* * *

À 13h20, Regina Mills fit entrer les premiers venus dans sa classe. Elle avait en début de cours cet après-midi des Gryffondors et des Serpentards de 5ème années. Le professeur des défenses contre les forces du mal rencontra à cette occasion la fameuse élève de France à l'accoutrement étrange. Celle-ci s'installa aux côtés du fils Gold. Ce dernier semblait ailleurs. August Booth prit place au côté de Nicolas Tillman qui refusait d'être collé à sa sœur pour ce cours-ci. L'adolescente aux couettes blondes soupira et partit se poser à une autre table avec une jeune fille rousse. Regina passa une main blasée sur son visage, fatiguée rien qu'à l'idée du cours qui allait suivre.

« -Allez Regina, plus qu'un cours après et ta journée est terminée. » s'encouragea-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle se dirigea alors au tableau et voyant que tout le monde était là, elle sortit sa baguette de la poche intérieure de sa veste et ferma la porte par magie. Le claquement sec de celle-ci eut le don de faire cesser le brouhaha des deux groupes. Enfin elle avait l'attention des élèves. Elle eut un sourire satisfait. Beaucoup la craignaient, elle pouvait être très autoritaire et exigeante dans son enseignement. Ce cours n'était pas pour les paresseux et les plus faibles dans cette matière avaient des cours de soutien supplémentaires dirigés par elle-même.

« -Voyons voir le niveau… », pensa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois à en faire froid dans le dos.

Il ne faut pas s'y méprendre. Regina Mills cachait un grand cœur, mais les épreuves de la vie l'avait quelque peu durcie. Elle voulait que ses élèves réussissent et aient leur BUSE avec succès, mais pour cela, elle devait être dure et davantage sur le dos de ces 5ème années. Le professeur se présenta brièvement et décida de faire avec eux un grand test oral sur tout ce qu'ils avaient pu retenir des quatre dernières années de son enseignement. Pour chaque question, 5 points seraient attribués à la maison qui aurait la bonne réponse. La classe se concentra.

«-Qu'est-ce que la magie noire ? »

Gwen leva automatiquement la main. L'enseignante lui adressa un signe de tête, l'autorisant à prendre la parole.

«-Elle consiste à faire appel à des techniques et sortilèges anciens, mais décrétés interdits pour cause morale, annonça la jeune fille.

-Très bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor. On continue. Quels sont les trois types de magie ? »

Quelques-uns des Serpentards et des Gryffondors levèrent la main. Regina désigna l'adolescente Serpentard qui avait bousculé autrefois Emma dans la grande salle.

« -La magie noire, la magie blanche et la magie maléfique, répondit la petite brune d'un air suffisant.

-C'est exact. Cinq points pour la maison Serpentard. »

Les questions s'enchaînèrent les unes à la suite des autres et pendant un long moment. Il eut quelques ratés qui firent rager Regina, mais dans l'ensemble elle pouvait considérer que cette classe avait un bon niveau. En même temps, c'était une occasion pour revoir les bases et se les remémorer. Emma n'avait pas participé, peu désireuse de se faire remarquer à nouveau. Mais Baelfire n'hésita pas à lever la main à chaque fois qu'il avait la réponse. Au bout de 45 minutes non-stop de travail de chauffage des méninges, le professeur poursuivit en posant des questions qui nécessitaient plus de détails et plus de réflexions. Cela commençait à se corser. Personne ne réussit à répondre avec exactitude sauf une fois Baelfire au sujet de la description d'un sortilège.

« -Très juste, Mr Gold. Toujours aussi sérieux et discipliné... bien qu'ailleurs aujourd'hui. Soyez plus concentré à l'avenir, je sais que vous êtes capable de plus. Bon… nous avons fait le tour pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, nous commencerons le cours. Je vous libère », informa Regina Mills tout en allant ouvrir la porte de sa classe.

Il eut des exclamations de joies un peu partout. Quelques élèves saluèrent leur professeur, d'autres coururent vers la sortie sans un regard. Emma, August et Baelfire quittèrent la pièce en dernier. Au moment de leur départ, un autre enseignant, inconnu de la jeune comtesse, s'appuya contre le mur, près de la porte où Regina était postée. Elle le fusilla du regard au premier abord puis finit par rougir de l'intérêt de l'homme au charisme indéniable. En s'éloignant dans le couloir, August répondit à la question silencieuse d'Emma.

« -Mr Locksley est arrivé à Poudlard il y a deux ans. Au début, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir… Puis je ne sais pas comment… ils sont tombés amoureux. Au départ, cela nous semblait quasi impossible à imaginer. Elle était beaucoup plus sévère et terrifiante avant sa connaissance. Il semble qu'elle se soit adoucie à son contact… Donc voilà… depuis quelques mois ils sortent ensemble.

-Elle semble pourtant gênée, affirma-t-elle.

-Mme Mills n'aime pas trop montrer ses sentiments en public. Elle doit avoir ces raisons…, répondit le fils de Rumford Gold après réflexion.

-Ils ont l'air adorable ensemble… », murmura Emma en se retournant brièvement pour les scruter, curieuse.

Les garçons firent de même et virent le couple tendrement enlacé, leurs fronts appuyés l'un contre l'autre et le sourire aux lèvres. Puis August sortit à son tour son emploi du temps et constata qu'il n'y avait pas cours ensuite. Il leva les deux poings en l'air, exprimant une joie silencieuse.

« -C'est extra ça ! Je vais essayer de voir des membres de mon équipe de Quidditch, j'ai envie de me défouler sur mon balai. Je vais demander si ça leur intéresse une sortie en plein air. Ça me manque de voler ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Un vrai accro… Moi je vais aller à la bibliothèque bosser, prévint Baelfire.

-Et toi, Emma ? Que comptes-tu faire ? questionna le fils du créateur de balais magiques.

-Eh bien, je vais sûrement travailler aussi… dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, répondit-elle.

-Vous êtes vraiment casaniers. Vous faites la paire ! Bon à toute à l'heure dans ce cas ! » lâcha-t-il en prenant un air désespéré et accablé pour eux puis partit de son côté.

Les deux concernés s'étaient figés l'espace d'une seconde face à cette remarque. Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Bae passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne devait pas aller sur ce terrain miné, il devait faire diversion. Faire comme s'il n'avait rien attendu.

« -On fait un bout de chemin ensemble ? proposa alors ce dernier d'un ton aimable.

-D'accord »

Emma lui sourit d'un air timide puis reprit la marche à son côté.

_À suivre…_


End file.
